Never Again
by LucyAbiah
Summary: Bella's being haunted by some pretty bad karma. It's just been one disaster after another with her. Will our favourite hero turn up in time to help her? How can they make it work? AH, fairly OOC. Be nice, my first real FanFic :D R&R plz x
1. Chapter 1 I've had enough

It was a chilly, frosty morning; cold enough to see your breath in front of you as you breathed out. The ground was covered in a white glaze, and yesterday's leftover puddles had frozen over. Typically the day my truck had decided to take a nap, forcing me to walk two miles in the bitter cold to school.

I walked along the road quickly, keeping a brisk pace with the beat of my iPod. Absent mindedly, I tugged on my sleeves, shielding my now purplishly decorated skin from view. I was running out of excuses for him now.

**Flashback**

"_Bella?" Jacob called from the living room to me_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Bring us in another beer, babe"_

_I grabbed yet another Carling from the side." Anybody else need anything?"_

"_God, Jake, you've got this one well trained,"I heard Quil tease. The rest of his mates snickered. I glared in Quil's general direction as I walked into the living room._

"Yeah, she knows not to cock up," Jake replied, kinda smugly, reaching towards me. Yeah. Yeah, I did. I outstretched my arm, handing him his beer. But instead of taking it, he reached around me and unexpectedly pinched my ass.

I jumped, throwing his beer down his new shirt. Silence echoed around the room as anger flashed in Jacob's eyes.

"You stupid little…"

He punched my stomach and I flew backwards into the coffee table. He leered over me, then began pounding me over and over again…

**End Flashback**

There'd been quite a few other incidents like last night's. It'd always been put down to alcohol, or showing off in front of his mates. Control issues, maybe. I'd even considered an evil twin.

But now, I was at the conclusion that it was just Jacob. The way he was. He'd always apologize, kiss every single one of my bruises, tell me he'd never do anything like that again and all that crap. Problem was I'd always listen to him.

Why did all the men in my life want to hit me?

Well. Not all of them. Just my dad, my new step father, and my boyfriend. Which is pretty much all of them, excluding teachers and my older brother Jasper.

Jasper was awesome. Him and me had moved back to Forks when Mom remarried and Phil had gone total apeshit on me. His twin, Rosalie refused to come with us. She'd always hated me, and was convinced I had taken mom away from her. I felt bad about taking Jasper away from his own twin, but he always assured me there was no love lost. It was pretty amazing timing actually: our dad had died and left us the house. We were over the moon.

Oh, and we were obviously grieving due to the loss of our dear father. Not. Fat prat had that heart attack coming. But it gave me a good reason to stay off school for a while.

School happened and passed without much to report. I spent the majority of the day thinking of ways to break up with Jacob without him killing me. It was difficult stuff, like math or some shit. The rest of the day was spent turning down dates from my fan club, as I referred to them. But, if I was gonna be single soon, maybe I'd start accepting some of these invitations. Hmm. That was gonna need some thought.

Jasper was working late, and then was going to his girlfriend Alice's. I'd planned on asking his advice on the situation, but it could wait. I'd need to think of a reason for the break up too. Jazz didn't know about the whole Jacob/abuse shitload. Jake said he'd kill whoever I told, and I was pretty sure he was capable of that.

It was raining as I walked out of school. Perfect. I was soaked to the bone by the time I reached our street, and as I did I almost turned back round again. Jacob's car sat on the kurb outside of my house. Seriously, karma can be a pain in the ass at times. Though quite what I'd done to deserve it I wasn't sure.

Jacob saw me walking and hopped out of his baby, running towards me. I fought the urge to run away, and plastered what I hoped was a happy grin to my face.

"Hey, babe," Jake said, briefly pecking my lips before taking my bag from me and helping me into the house. "Why didn't you call me, I'd've come picked you up."

"Oh, I don't wanna bother you when I know your working, hon" I simpered in a sickly sweet (fake) voice.

After dropping out of school last year, Jake had converted part of his dad's backyard into a garage and made a good living fixing up folk's crappy cars. He'd given me my truck when we first moved here, and Jasper loved him cause he hardly ever charged when he serviced his slightly unreliable Bug.

"Don't be daft," Jake muttered, pulling me towards him. He was rather irresistibly warm. "Ugh, Bells, lets get you out of these wet clothes."

I changed, and started cooking some dinner. Jacob settled himself on my couch, glued to my TV. Not for much longer, I thought to myself. Where the hell was my good for nothing brother when I needed him?

As if my question magicked him, Jasper came bounding through the front door.

"Hooooooonneeeeeeeeeeyy, I'm hooooooooooooomeee!"

I giggled. It was impossible to be moody or depressed or worried about anything when Jasper was around.

"Hey!" I greeted him as he pulled me into a hug. He squeezed. Tightly. I winced slightly. "How was your day?"

"Great, thanks, Bells," His eyes strayed towards the TV. "Yours?"

"Awful, my drug dealer can't get my shit for another three days, and that STD test I took came back positive."

"Oh. Good." He walked away from me and plonked his ass onto the couch next to Jacob. I didn't have to make conversation with either of them for another forty minutes, until the game ended. Living in Forks was a lot like having my own place sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2 It's not so bad

**Never again, chapter two: It's not so bad.**

**If I owned Twilight would I really be writing FanFiction? No. No, I would not.**

Saturday morning, Jacob's snores woke me up as usual. He stayed most nights; Jasper never cared. If he did he never said anything. I wondered if I'd be able to sleep properly without him there, his warm body close, breathing out a calming lullaby.

Pushing such thoughts away from my mind, I hopped out of bed to make mine and Jasper's breakfast.

It was a weird routine we'd fallen into on Saturdays. If Jazz wasn't working we'd eat before Jake and tidy up a bit, and some form of brother/sister bonding would take place before 'the turd of a boyfriend', as Jazz referred to him, came and dragged me someplace else. Jake'd wake up around midday and would then eat us out of house and home.

If it was a good day, he'd compliment me between every mouthful, tell me I had an obvious career in food ahead of me. He'd let Jazz wop his ass on the xBox, and on a really good day, he'd play with me and take the ego bashing like a man when I won.

On a bad day… not so much. He'd moan about whatever was in front of him, even though I was always super-careful to make sure anything I gave him was good enough. He'd complain we were boring, so xBox was out the window (literally on one occasion) and we'd get ready to go out. Then he'd go into one of his moods when the weather wouldn't let us.

On a really bad day… meh. It was my fault though. He always had his reasons.

As I walked down the stairs, a strange odour filled my nostrils; getting stronger the closer I got to the kitchen. I heard Jasper's unmistakably calm chuckles and Alice's, I assumed, giggles.

"What the freaking hell?!"

My kitchen was a state. Okay, understatement of the century. Dirty bowls and saucepans scattered every available surface, even the floor. Everything was coated in some form of thick, beige ectoplasm that was yet to be explained to me. Jasper and Alice stood in the middle of it all, shit-eating grins spread across their faces.

"Pancakes!" Alice said, shaking flour out of her short hair as some of the 'pancake' mixture fell from the ceiling onto my head.

Jazz and Alice found that pretty hilarious. Me? Yeah, not so much.

"Jazzy's a great tosser," Alice explained, gesturing towards my hair. Jasper smirked as I started scraping it out. Don't think I missed the innuendo in that.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten as I looked around my now slightly dilapidated kitchen.

"C'mon, lets get this cleared up before Jake…" I trailed off, and started gathering up various kitchen accessories, intent on washing them. Jasper's head snapped up.

"Jacob stayed over? Again?"

Weird. I nodded in Alice's direction as she put away the pancake ingredients. "She stayed over?"

He pretended to whack me with the tea-towel he was using to dry the dishes. "I'm not a seventeen year old little girl, am I?" He said, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Thankfully, Jazz, I'm not a twenty-five year old man." I snickered. I didn't need this conversation at 8.45am on a Saturday morning. Jasper seemed sidetracked.

"Twenty-five's not that old," he didn't sound too sure.

"It means that if you ever went on _Xfactor_ you'd be in the _Over 25s_ category rather than the _Boys_," I pointed out.

"Good God. You're right." Jasper threw down the tea-towel in a flurry and ran from the room, uttering half-mumbles of grey hair and saggy butts.

I rested my head on the counter I had been cleaning. I really was related to some freaks.

"What the hell jumped up his ass?"

I swirled around, and Jake was standing in the doorway, shirtless. Oh, God, why? Shirtless Jacob really was my only weakness. It had to be illegal for abs to be that toned.

"Hey, baby," I simpered as he pulled me into a hug. Good morning, pecs. "You're up early."

"Hmmm. I had a weird Quileute sensation that I was gonna miss something this morning. Looks like I was right," He gestured around the kitchen.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Just start apologizing in a hasty manner.

"Uhh…yeah...Jake, look, Alice wanted…I mean, they-" He cut me off.

"Hey! I just wanted some pancakes! Is there enough stuff left?"

I blinked at him. That was kinda uncharacteristic for Jacob this early on a Saturday morning.

"I was just about to make some more, Alice's is kinda…" He pressed his lips to mine.

"Perfect. I'll get dressed," he kissed each of my cheeks, then my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips one more time before turning around and leaving me alone in the kitchen.

Okaaaaaaaay.

So today was a good day. Today was a really good day.

"No! I pounded you into the ground!"

Jacob laughed. "Be serious, please. We all know _I_ won."

"You couldn't beat me if I had my hands tied behind my back and Alice pole dancing right in front of me!" Jasper retorted.

I rolled my eyes. The day had been amazing, just hanging out around the house, like old times. After dinner, Jasper had suggested a Call Of Duty marathon, and a predictable war had erupted between my two favourite soldiers.

"Rematch. Now!"

"No."

"Ha, just 'cos you know I'll win, like last time!"

"No, because I can't be bothered wasting any more of my time playing your childish game, kid." Jasper plonked down on the couch next to me and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"It's your freaking game!"

Alice had had enough. She threw down her issue of _Vogue _and yelled "Girls! You're both pretty! Jasper, I swear to God if this doesn't end right this second, you are grounded for two weeks." She glared at him menacingly.

Jasper's eyebrow went up. "You wouldn't."

"You really wanna make that bet, dickhead?"

Jasper shot up of the sofa, scooped Alice up into his arms. "I'm sorry, sweetie." He ran from the room, Alice giggling hysterically. "Don't wait up, kids!" He called as they clamoured noisily up the stairs.

"God, they're like rabbits, I swear." I muttered, climbing onto Jake's lap.

"I know," He said in a disgusted voice. "I sleep in the next room."

I laughed. We stayed like that for a while, cuddled up on the shabby couch. It was nice. I didn't feel uncomfortable, like other times I'd been this close to him.

"Bella?" He asked in a small voice.

"Hmmm?"

"You wanna…?

"What?! Here?!"

"Well, this is where the xBox is… so yeah," He grinned.

Oh. Right. C.O.D.

"You might've beaten Jazz, but you ain't got no chance with me!" He laughed his warm laugh and handed me the controller, and suddenly we were blowing lots of shit up. Fun times.

**Okay, second chapter! So, Jacob's not so bad after all. Yay! But will it last?**

**So this story's gonna be lemonless, but there will be some fairly sour remarks and such, seeing as my mind is slightly perverted. :-P**

**Reviews are fast food. Feed the fat person inside me!**

**Seriously. Click the button. It makes me warm and fuzzy inside **


	3. Chapter 3 Spoke too soon

**Never Again, Chapter 3: Spoke to soon**

**Okay, longer chapter, cuz I want all the Jacob stuff cleared up before… something else happens. *Sniggers knowingly***

**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. Not even one. I don't really own anything. Enjoy the workings of my strange mind though :)**

Instead of getting out of bed early Sunday morning, I led awake in Jake's arms as he slept, thinking of the bliss that had been yesterday.

I looked at the yellowing bruises that scattered my arms, but found it difficult to remember Jacob ever doing something like that to me.

I just needed to watch what I was doing, keep him in a good mood. Simple, really. He was so lovely and sweet, and he makes me feel so special. When we're alone, he's always so gentle and caring. Because he _loves_ me. And I love him.

How could I ever have thought that I had to leave him? How could I ever've felt scared of him? We were perfect together; _he_ was perfect.

'We'll be fine' I told myself smugly.

All of my early morning brainpower had been wasted though. Jake was in a bad mood when he woke up.

"For God's sake, Bella, let me breath," he spat out angrily, pushing me away from him. I sighed. I muttered something about breakfast, and left the room. Just like me, get my hopes up, and have them shredded at the first possible moment. Karma. Its just one big piss-take.

I shoved some pop-tarts in the toaster, too annoyed to bother with anything any more extravagant than that. What was wrong with me? I just needed to grow a pair, and say those two glorious little words 'you're dumped'. Why was it so difficult? I'd said them before, many times, in Phoenix. This really wasn't any different.

Except it was. No other guy had hit me like that before. Not like Jacob does. No one had ever really laid into me, had never really got that strange feeling running through my body- fear. Pure, undiluted _fear_.

The toaster popped, making me jump. I shoved the pop-tarts on a plate and walked back up to my room with them.

Jacob was led in my bed, scowling. I sat cross-legged on the bed at his feet, picking at the pop-tart. I decided I wasn't hungry and handed him the plate silently.

"What the hell is this?" He seethed, glaring at me.

"A pop-tart." Duh.

He suddenly threw the plate across the room. It hit the window-wall and smashed, shattering everywhere. He jumped towards me, grabbing me by my neck.

I felt the pressure of his hand as it tightened around my neck. It hurt. He pressed his face up against mine, baring his teeth at me in a disgustingly horrifying grimace.

"Think you're funny do you, Bella? Think you're smart?" He wanted to know. Instinctively I tried to shake my head. His grip tightened again.

"Well you're not." He told me. "You're pathetic." He threw me to the floor, and I couldn't hold back the tears; they streamed down my face. He knelt beside me, leering over me.

"You need an attitude makeover, Bella," he told me. He drew back his fist and punched my stomach. Hard. Pain surged through me, and more tears ran down my face freely.

"You. Better. Sort. Yourself. Out," He said, hitting me with every word. I screamed out in pain. He leaned closer to me, his face mili-metres away from mine. "'Cause I don't wanna have to do this again."

I spat in his face. "Get off me, dickhead," I said as fiercely as I could manage, which, admittedly, could've been a lot fiercer.

He hit me again. I gasped as the force from his punch winded me. "Who the f**k do you think you're talking to?" He hit me again, and again, and again. He wasn't going to stop. I clenched my eyes shut. I wanted to throw up.

He hit me again, harder, it seemed. I screamed. And suddenly, he was lifted away from me.

"Bella!" that was Jasper's voice. I'd never been so happy to hear my brother's voice in all my life. Ever.

I opened my eyes, and found Jasper's panic-stricken blue ones staring into my own. I lifted my head slightly, and saw Jacob pressed against the wall by a man. A very big man; heavily muscled like a serious weight lifter.

"GBH your game, is it, kid? Think you're hard, beating up girls do you? Lets see how hard you really are, shall we?" The man dragged Jacob out into the hall.

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled. "Get back here!"

"Nah, Jazz, our little friend here wants a fight!" I heard him call.

Jazz rolled his eyes. "Bella? Can you get up, titch?" he wanted to know.

I couldn't speak. I just nodded, and Jasper helped me to my feet.

"We'll talk in a minute. You'll wanna see this." He picked me up into his arms and carried me downstairs, out towards the yard. I still couldn't speak, so I just let him.

Jacob was in a heap on the driveway. The man stood over him, arms folded, glaring. Emmett.

"Piece of shit," Emmett spat. "You should be locked up."

"Hypocrite," Jake choked out.

Emmett wasn't gonna stand for that. He picked Jacob up again, by his collar. Jake rose a few inches from the ground so Emmett could look him in the eye.

"What did you call me? Say it one more time, f**ker." Emmett dared through his teeth.

"Hyp- ugh!"

Emmett kneed him in the groin. I was beginning to like Emmett - a lot.

Emmett released Jacob's neck, and he fell to the floor, groaning. Emmett kicked him again for good measure.

"Don't you _dare_ ever use that word to _anyone_, ever again!" Emmett growled at him. "No one can be a hypocrite to you! No human being would do that to an innocent girl! You should be dead, you evil monster!"

Jake tried to get up, and Emmett helped him. He picked him up again, and threw him down in the road.

"Don't you _dare_ ever come back here, ever again. Don't you dare speak, don't you dare even_ look _at Bella ever again. Are we clear?" Jacob nodded his head hastily. "Good. Now get outta here!"

Jake scampered, tripping over his own feet in his haste back to La Push. He ran down the street. He didn't look back.

"Good f**king riddance," Jazz muttered as we walked back inside. I hadn't realized was crying till I heard my sobs. "Oh, God, Bella, we better get you to hospital or something." He led me down on the couch, and lifted up my shirt to reveal my wounds.

"No! I'm…I'm f-f-f-fine," I told him, trying to control myself. How many times had I been in this position? And they'd want to know what happened…

"Bella," Emmett said. "You are _not _fine. Don't downplay this. He needs to learn his lesson."

"OK, who are you again?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Emmett. My new deputy."

Comprehension dawned on me. That made sense, actually, looking at him. When Dad had died, Jazz had taken over his position at the Station as Chief, and had been looking to update the force since. All three of them. **(lol)**

"And…you were here…because?"

"Your brother suggested breakfast here after our shift," Emmett explained. "We heard your scream…"

Jasper shuddered. "Why didn't you tell me, Bells?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"You?! _You're_ sorry? How long has this been going on?" He wanted know.

"Ages…" I shook my head, remembering the first time he'd hit me, having to cover the bruises with foundation to hide them from my own brother.

Jasper inhaled a deep breath, calming himself. "Come on, then," He said. "Let's get you to the Station. You'll need to make a statement, and-"

"No!"

"_What_?!" Jasper and Emmett said together.

I sighed. "Please, Jazz. I just wanna forget the whole thing."

"Forget the whole thing? Bella, he nearly killed you! Multiple times! Grievous Bodily Harm, and you want to just forget the whole thing?"

"No, I mean, I just wanna get it out of my life. I never wanna have to think about it ever again."

He sighed. "If I _ever _see him again, I'll have 'im." He warned.

"As long as I don't have anything to do with it." I agreed.

"She's freaking crazy!" Emmett yelled, right before he stormed from the house. Okaaaayy…

**So, all that's cleared up! Yay! What's gonna happen now? Let me know what you think, people, cuz for all I know, I'm writing a load of crap. Is this even worth carrying on? :S**

**Reviews get a preview of Chapter 4! :) Unless you hate it...**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected

**Never Again, Chapter 4: Unexpected **

**Okay, here it is! The big one. *chuckles* I'm so perverted.**

**Twilight is not mine. But Taylor Lautner is. Wait… no. Apparently I can't lie in a disclaimer. :'(**

"You're not going, Bella, and that's final." Jasper slammed his fist down on the table for emphasis.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I was perfectly fine. It's not like this was the first time I'd had to go to school covered in bruises. They didn't even hurt, really.

"I'm not going to sit round here moping all day. I'm going." I grabbed my bag, just to make my point clear. Aww, crap. My truck still wasn't in a driving mood. I looked back at Jazz. "Come on," I said. "You can give me a lift."

Either realizing I wasn't about to change my mind or remembering that I was a stubborn bitch when I wanted to be, Jasper grabbed his keys from the side and we walked out of the house.

It was a quiet drive. Jazz glanced at me out of the corner of his eye warily every few seconds, like you do with a crazy person. Maybe that's what I was. But I wasn't about to miss school just because of Jacob. So he'd hit me. Story of my life.

This was my fresh start. Forget about _him_. Closure. Screw karma.

Jasper pulled into the school, driving past some fancy ass car I didn't recognize. Too fancy for Forks really.** (Ooooo!)**

"I won't be home for dinner; I'm taking Alice out. It's, well… an anniversary." Jasper told me. "But… I don't have to go, Bells. She'll understand if you need me at home."

"Jazz. I really appreciate your concern, but I don't need it, OK? Have a nice time with your girlfriend." I said as I got out the car.

I loved Jazz and all, but it was totally unnecessary. Anybody would think it was a big deal. It really wasn't. Was it? No, it wasn't. I'd been in the same situation many times before. It was just different, 'cause it was over. It wasn't going to happen to me again. Yay.

What the hell was wrong with me? Did I just not care about myself anymore? Or was it something else?

It dawned on me then, as I looked around Forks High's campus. Everywhere, couples were saying good morning to each other with sweet kisses. Hand holding. Bag carrying. Even some ass fondling, for Christ's sake.

And I was single.

God, I really was pathetic. Just like he said.

I spent the day actually focused on my classes, blocking out the romance that I really hadn't noticed before. You know, back when I had a boyfriend. I was actually looking forward to my last lesson- Biology- **(very original, I know)** so I could get out of this shit hole and go home, put my pyjamas on and weep like the messed up hormonal teenager I was. And nobody could judge me for it, because it's totally what normal people do when these types of scenarios turn kind of…real. Know what I blame? Karma.

I was first in the Biology room. It was petty creepy actually. I got my books out and dated a clean page in my notebook. I didn't know if I was going to be able to keep up the attention thing I'd had going on, so I'd settle for doodling.

I'd just finished an intricate Celtic star design when a large group of my classmates walked in, most of them female, gushing loudly about some mindless garbage. It was a pretty kick-ass star. I wondered what Jasper would think of tattoos. There was a conversation we'd never had…

Good God, these people were loud. Had I really never noticed before?

"So, we should totally like, ya know, hook up," She gushed. Jessica Stanley. Straight to the point, as usual. Stupid slut.

"Uh huh." Came a monotone reply. Jessica's mouth pulled into a shit-eating grin across her face, like he'd just agreed to marry her or something equally as gruesome. Pathetic.

Then I looked at him

Stood right in front of me was sex on legs. His hair was all… uhh…it was like the colour of a really shiny penny. You know, all kind of bronzy, coppery…in a good way. He was wearing gorgeous black skinny jeans, and a tartan kind of shirt in grey shades. Like Jez from Britannia High, he knew how to carry off a skinnys/shirt combo. And my God he looked good. No. He made the _clothes_ look good. He was really obviously good-looking, like the stereotype of a jock in your average American high school, but… my God, he looked _good_. His shirt clung to him in all the right places, emphasizing his toned torso. He wasn't proper buff like Jake but… my _God_, he looked _good_!

Then it spoke. And if I'm honest, I felt a little giddy when it did.

"Could I please sit here?"

Perfectly fluent, almost…velvety. If a voice can be described as a FABRIC. It spoke perfectly normal words, but they confused me. Here? With me? It's got to be some joke. Oh well, its HAWT.

"Sure," I smiled. "I'm Bella."

"Edward." He replied as he sat down. I had to check that I wasn't drooling or anything. 'Cause that'd just be embarrassing.

I glanced back at him, and he was most definitely checking me out. Well, two could play at that game.

I swept my eyes over his body once again, and I was a very happy bunny. My eyes travelled further south, and I noticed that he was the right build for skinny jeans. You know, how lots of guys wear them, but they're too short? Height-wise, I mean, not the other kind. Not Edward. Perfection. Was karma finally paying off?

I glanced back up, and found myself transfixed in a pair of vibrant green orbs.

_Crap_. He'd caught me staring at his package.

But he didn't seem to mind. His mouth was pulled up in a crooked grin, and he eyed me again, sort of… suggestively?

Meh. Who cares? He's freaking gorgeous.

We spent the lesson chatting about ourselves, and also gazing at each other in a pitiful manner. Edward had just moved here with his brother from Chicago, which explained the flocking girls. I remembered my first day in Forks, all the male attention. I was truly surprised at how easy it was to talk to him: we'd only just met. Jacob had never really let me hang out with guys before. If we were out, and I happened to be looking at the same place a mildly attractive male adolescent stood, he'd…

Oh, God. Jacob.

I'm disgusting. I'd been single for thirty-two hours and I was already jumping some fresh meat. I didn't like Edward at all. I mean, obviously, he was attractive. And he was…nice to talk to. He was a _nice guy_. You know what? He was probably gay. It was just because he was new, and I was currently lacking a man.

Ugh. Rebounds are almost as bad as karma.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of there. I heard him calling after me, but I didn't respond. Let him think I was slightly hard of hearing. Or a complete spaz. Whatever.

I almost ran to the lot, ready to jump in my truck and… oh yeah. My truck. Karma is more of a bitch than life.

**Reviews help the fight against karma. Leave one!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Moving On

**Never Again, Chapter 5: Moving On.**

**Okay, short chapter, because I wanted to start Chapter6 at a certain point, and I happened to reach that point few words.**

**No, I don't own Twilight. I'm just stupidly unoriginal. And obsessive.**

Two miles. Two miles in the pouring rain. If I ever was to meet karma in a dark alley…

As soon as I got in and changed, I realized what a dump we lived in. Seriously, the place was a tip. So I decided I'd do something constructive rather than my first idea.

I did all my homework, even math. But I wouldn't be telling people about that.

I cooked Jazz loads of stuff for the freezer for him to defrost whenever he felt like it. I'm such a kiss ass.

Then I cleaned. And I mean, proper cleaned. I moved furniture, I did laundry, I vacuumed, I scrubbed, I took out the trash over and over again, I even polished anything that came into contact with dust on a regular basis.

I flopped down on my new clean couch, pillows fluffed to perfection. I was exhausted, but I suppose five hours of cleaning does that to you. I glanced at the clock. 10.45.

I was out of things to do, so I put on the TV. I watched the figures moving about on the screen, but I couldn't make sense of anything that was happening. I felt totally mindless.

I knew that I should really go to bed, but I wanted to wait for Jazz. I knew he'd probably be staying at Alice's; I just didn't want to go up there by myself…

God, I really was pathetic.

Just one more hour. That's it. If Jazz wasn't back by then, I'd just go to bed.

I must have dozed off, though, because I was dreaming. Or it was happening. Dunno, I felt kind of stoned, really.

"Bless her. I knew I should've stayed with her." That was Jasper. He really was the bestest big brother in the entire world. I felt myself being lifted, and then I was moving. I heard the squeaky stair as we ascended. I felt my bed beneath me then, and I fell back into sleep.

Tuesday, I decided, was a good day. My alarm clock went off on time, Jazz had remembered to buy milk, it wasn't raining yet and… my truck started! Maybe karma was learning to back off.

I drove to school with butterflies in my stomach. I didn't understand why, till I pulled into school and saw it.

There he was, leaning against that shiny car.

God, had he gotten _more _luscious?

I pulled into a space, and took a minute to control my breathing. Pathetic! Pull yourself together, woman! And remember: eyes up.

I walked towards the school, and he ran towards me. I fought the urge to happy-dance, and put a genuine, happy, probably really creepy and paedophilic smile on my lips.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh! Hey!" I'm so good.

"So…yesterday…I was-"

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that, Edward," I told him. I sounded really confident, and I wasn't even trying. "I had to get home."

"Oh, yeah, I know. It's just that I wanted to ask you something."

Eeeeeeeeeeee! No! No getting your hopes up! He just wants to borrow your Biology notes!

I took another deep breath. Did this guy get a kick out of having girls pass out due to lack of oxygen or something?

"Ask away." I smiled sweetly.

"This is gonna sound really stupid," he muttered. I wasn't sure if it was to himself or to me, so I decided to be uncharacteristically tact and wait. "But… well, you seem a lot more interesting than the rest of these sluts, and I-"

"I'm sorry?" my tone was now highlighted with venom now.

"No! I just meant that, I ugh!" He cursed under his breath. I waited for a decent explanation. "Look, I know I've only just met you, Bella, but… my brother has this party thing going on, and he wants me to get a date. Do you…fancy coming with me?"

Ego, you may inflate.

Ok, lets calm down. Play it cool, Bella, don't let him think he's got you.

"When exactly is this party thing?" That's good. Keep it up.

"Tonight."

Oh. There went my good day. We had the annual get together of the Washington Police Force tonight, and it was Forks' turn to host. Jazz was super adamant that we both went every year.

"God, Edward, I'm sorry. I'm busy tonight."

"Oh," He sounded… disappointed? No. He sounded shocked. Like I actually had a life or something. Or shocked that I wouldn't drop whatever I was doing to go out with him. Don't get me wrong, I would. But Jazz comes first. Bros before Hoes and all that. "That's OK. I guess I'll just… go by myself."

"If it were any other night-"

He held up his palm to stop me. "It's fine. Some other time, then."

I nodded. "Definitely."

"I guess I'll… see you in Biology." He leaned towards me. What the freaking… he kissed my cheek swiftly and then turned around and walked into school.

And me? Me, being the total twat that I am, I stood there with my hand pressed to the spot his lips had touched in the middle of the parking lot for a good ten minutes.

Pathetic!!

**Okay, I'd really really really appreciate it if you guys drop me a review. I don't care what you tell me, I don't care how long it is, I don't even care if its anything to do with the story. Tell me what colour your socks are today, for all I care. Just let me know I'm not writing a load of mindless shizzle. I don't mind writing shizzle, as long as its good shizzle:) You get me?**

**Thnx again, people :) xXx**


	6. Chapter 6 The Party

**Never Again, Chapter Six: The Party**

**Big hugs to everyone who reviewed/ fave'd/alerted! Love yhuu!!**

**I didn't own Twilight last chapter, and I still don't now.**

"Bella!" Jazz yelled up the stairs to me again. "Will you get a move on? We're gonna be late!"

I rolled my eyes. We had plenty of time. I put down my straightners and looked in the mirror. Yeah, a Chief of Police's sister would look like this, right?

I wore a classic black cocktail dress, and purple accessories. But I won't bore you by describing my attire. I looked hot though. I'd bought this dress when I was going out with Jake, but he'd never let me go out in it. Nor the shoes.

"You're not going out with me dressed like a high-class hooker." He'd said. Well, now I'd moved on, and so had my wardrobe. I needed to go shopping.

I added a final coat of lip-gloss and then stepped back to admire my finished creation. Yeah, I looked good. It was a shame I had no one to look good _for _really.

"BELLA!"

"Jesus Christ, Jasper! I'm coming!" I grabbed my purple cardigan and clutch, and exited my room, flicking the light off as I went.

I started to walk down the stairs- carefully in my high heels.

"About freakin' time, Bells! What were you doing up there? Alice is just the…" He trailed off when he saw me. "Oh. Aw, sweetie, you look really-"

"I look stupid, don't I? It's the necklace; it's too much. Ugh, I'll go and get changed!"

Jazz grabbed my arm and stopped me. "You look lovely." He told me.

I felt my cheeks warm slightly. "Thanks," I smiled.

"Come on, there's been a change of plan and we need to pick Alice up on the way."

Alice looked really nice when she eventually emerged from her dressing room half an hour after we got there. Jasper didn't shout at_ her_ though. Instead he sat there with a dopey look on his face, grinning at Alice's cuteness as she paraded around in various outfits before picking out the one she had tried on first. It was slightly nauseating, actually.

When we arrived at the party, it was in full swing. A lot of the faces there I recognized; they'd been forced upon me since before Dad died. We made our way around the room, Jazz being congratulated and told how proud his father would be of him, me being told how much I'd grown, how lovely I looked and how proud I must be of my brother over and over again. If I wasn't so trained in these sorts of situations, I would've been seriously pissed by now.

We made our way towards the bar, and were once again stopped.

"Evening, Chief!" our interruption boomed. Ah. Deputy Stevens, from Tacoma.

"Hi there, Deputy," Jazz said, shaking his hand. "Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Alice, and I'm sure you remember my sister, Bella."

Deputy Stevens kissed the back of Alice's hand, and then turned to look at me.

"Goodness, Bella! Haven't you grown?"

Well, so I'd been told. "It's lovely to see you again, Deputy," I smiled politely. Then something caught my eye. That gorgeous body topped with that strange shade of bronze was stood at the bar. What the hell was he doing here? "If you'll just… excuse me for a second."

Jazz looked at me in confusion, but I gave him a reassuring smile and made my way towards the bar.

I tapped his broad shoulder, and he span around, capturing my eyes in his piercing green ones.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Bella? You came after all?"

"What?" I was pretty confused now. Maybe I was delusional.

"Hey, Bella!" I turned around, and there stood Emmett. "You guys made it, then?"

"Hey, Emmett, uhh…" What the hell was going on?

"You know my brother?" Edward from behind me asked.

Oh. Well, that made sense. Duh. They kinda had the same eyes, though Emmett's obviously didn't have the same effect on me.

I smiled. "Of course I know Emmett! He's my brother's deputy. I didn't know you had a brother, Emmett."

"_You're _brother? _You're_ brother is Forks' chief of police?"

Emmett and I nodded.

"Oh." Edward said. "Well, it's a small world, isn't it?"

"No," I told him. "Just a small Forks."

We spent the rest of the evening glued at the hip, just pissing about. Edward was really funny to be around. We were outside for most of it, keeping out of the way, but then it started raining. We made our way back inside, me giggling like I was smashed or something. As we neared the doors, we heard music.

We opened the door and stepped inside, and I immediately felt nervous. The room was filled with dancing couples, all off in their own private world. I scanned the room, and saw Jazz and Alice in the corner, swirling around, gazing into each other's eyes. Aww.

"You wanna dance?" Said that velvet voice from behind me.

I turned around, and Edward stood there, that crooked grin on his face, waiting for my reply.

Well, what could I do? I really couldn't turn him down, could I?

So I smiled, my cheeks reddened and I said "Sure."

We wove throughout the couples on the dance floor until he stopped in a space. In the middle. For everyone to see.

I tried not to let that put me off though, and as he turned to face me, it was forgotten.

He put his hands on my hips, and pulled me closer to him, then pulled my arms up to his shoulders.

It was really nice actually, being all pressed up against Edward's body like that, swaying slightly to the beat of the music.

His lips grazed my neck, moving up to my ear.

"You look really pretty tonight," He whispered right into my ear.

"Thank-you," I whispered back.

He pulled his head back and looked at me with those intoxicating, penetrating, vividly green eyes.

"May I kiss you?"

I just nodded. Edward wanted to kiss me. It would be rude not to let him, right?

He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to mine.

It wasn't a proper movie star, see-fireworks-hear-a-choir-of-angels sort of kiss, but it was nice. Pleasant. Sort of…soft. Tender. Caring.

We broke apart eventually, and I was greeted with that grin again.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. I really shouldn't've done that.

"Bella? You OK?" He wanted to know. Ugh.

I looked at him. "I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't've done that."

"What? Bella, I kissed _you_! What's the problem?"

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't think we should do that again."

"Bella? What's going on?"

I sighed. "Come on. I need to talk to you."

We went into an empty function room, and I told him everything.

**Oooooh! Mini-Cliffy!**

**I've nearly finished Chap7, so that'll be up later today. I just wanted to get this up as soon as.**

**Reviews always welcome. Lol**

**Tah very muchly! xXx**


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Together

**Never Again, Chapter Seven: Getting Together**

**Twilight isn't mine. Excuse me while I go and shoot myself.**

"That's sick." Edward said finally after a minute of silence. "Who would do that?" He glanced at the stronger bruises from Sunday, then looked away, seemingly unwilling to look at the markings of my former boyfriend's aggression.

He'd given me his full attention throughout my entire story, (especially when I started unbuttoning my dress). He was honestly interested in what I had to say, and honestly disgusted by what Jacob had done. And I was so happy to have told him, like a big weight had left me now.

Yay me.

"So…you don't want this," He gestured between the two of us "Because, you…Bella, you don't think that _I'd_ ever…"

"No! No, Edward, I just…don't think I'm over him yet." I sighed.

"Bella," Edward said, stroking my cheek. "I'd never hurt you, ever. And I think that I could be the person to make you forget about him. It's gonna be OK."

OK, up your own ass much?

"I don't think it's that simple…" I started, but I had to stop. My mouth had suddenly become unavailable.

We sat in the empty function room, all alone, making out for ages. And I mean, ages. We'd been kissing so much that my lips actually felt quite sore.

"Oi!"

We sprang apart, and saw that stood in the doorway was Emmett, grinning like a freaking Cheshire cat, Alice, looking kinda drunk actually, and…

Jazz. Looking like something had crawled up his ass and died, glaring daggers at Edward.

Meh. You win some you lose some.

"I _found_ them!" Alice announced, giggling happily.

Jazz ignored her. "We've been looking for you," he told us with an accusing tone. "Come on. We're going home."

We left the room, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a distinct high-five taking place between Emmett and Edward, and I could've sworn I heard Edward whisper "Cough up."

And they say romance is dead.

"Your friend is very good-looking, Bella." Alice nodded seriously as we walked through the parking lot towards the Bug. "Think how gorgeous your kids would be!"

"I know, Alice. Lets get you in the car, honey." I smiled at her low tolerance for alcohol. She was very small. I didn't need telling how gorgeous our kids would be. I already knew.

I woke up Wednesday morning with a huge grin on my face. My life was finally getting back on track; the way it was supposed to be. There were no stepfathers to run from, and no abusive boyfriends to stay on the right side of. Yeah, karma was learning.

I showered and walked back to my room to get dressed. But what was I supposed to wear? What does one wear the day after meeting her hot Biology partner and then making out with said Biology partner at a party?

"Alice?"

"Ugh! Must you scream my name?"

I laughed. "Sorry. Bit fragile, are we?" I teased. "I need your expertise a minute."

Alice had me dressed a hell of a lot quicker than she dressed herself. Maybe she just wanted to go back to bed. Either way, I looked hot, yet what I wore was so simple. Just a black denim skirt, black tights and a black and grey shirt like the one Edward was wearing on Monday tied up over a black vest.

I realised I was running a bit late, so I had to hurry to finish getting ready before running out of the house.

"Later, Jazz!"

I closed the door and turned towards my truck, and noticed an addition to our usual driveway scene.

There was a shiny silver Volvo sat on the kurb outside my house.

Edward looked out of the window, spotted me and hopped out of the car. He came around to the passenger's side and opened the door for me. "Fancy a ride?"

"Sure," I smiled

"You look good," he told me as I slid into the car. I made a mental note to thank Alice later. Instead of closing the door, he leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips. I kissed him back; parting my lips slightly and then letting my tongue trace his bottom one.

"Good morning," I whispered when he pulled back.

He chuckled and got in the car. I glanced back out of the window towards the house, and saw Jazz in the window, glaring towards us. What the hell was his problem?

Then my phone buzzed. New message received.

_U didn't tell me he was takin U 2 skul – J_

I hit reply quickly and tapped out a new message.

_I didn't know. I'll CU l8r- B xx_

He didn't reply after that. I really didn't understand Jazz sometimes. Shouldn't he be happy for me? He must approve of Edward; he works closely with his brother. Was he just doing the older brother/protection thing? Or did he want me to be a miserable prude for the rest of my life just because one boyfriend had hit me?

Nah. Not Jazz. He must just think it's too soon. _I_ think it's too soon. I was just distracted from that quite easily.

Jazz'd warm to him, sooner or later, right? He had to. I was nice to Alice, even when we first met her and she constantly tried to enforce dress up games on me whenever she came over.

Maybe if they spent some time together…

A plan was forming in my mind as we pulled into school.

"What're you doing after school on Friday?" I asked Edward as we got out of the car.

"Something with you?" He answered, taking my hand as we walked across the lot.

I smiled. Hugely. God, it was so stupid how he had this effect on me.

"Right answer. You're coming over for dinner."

"Sounds great. Just you and me?"

Ah. "Not exactly, Jazz'll be there too."

He nodded. "Like a meet-the-parents kinda thing."

"I s'pos you could call it that. Though obviously no parents will be there. Just you and me, and my older brother." Who hates you.

"Cool," Edward said. "I'll see you at lunch." He kissed my cheek swiftly, before walking off to his homeroom. I allowed myself to happy-dance this time.

**Okay. You know the drill!**

**No, not stop drop and roll. You've read, so why not review :D**


	8. Chapter 8 First Attempt

**Never Again, Chapter 8: First Attempt**

**Still nowhere near close to owning Twilight. But surely it can't be much longer until Steph gives it to me, realizing that I am in fact the rightful owner.**

"And you're _sure_ this is a good idea?" Edward asked again, as he put the salad I'd handed him on the table.

It had been a blissful two days, if you didn't count being at home. Edward and I had spent every second that we could together, and had gotten to know each other a lot better. Jazz was obviously peeved that a silver Volvo was turning up in his drive every morning, and that I'd been spending so much time with Edward. He just wouldn't talk to me about it.

"What shift you working Friday?" I'd asked him on Wednesday after Edward had dropped me home from school.

"I'll be home for dinner." Jazz said. "Why?"

I took a deep breath, and said "Because I invited Edward over for dinner then. I thought it'd be nice for you to get to know him better."

He'd grunted something that didn't sound like approval, but said no more on the subject.

"And he'll be here when?" Edward asked now, as we started dishing up the lasagne.

We froze as we heard his key in the front door. "Now." I whispered to him. "Hi, Jazz!" I called, louder, in the direction of the hallway.

"Hey. I'm just gonna go get changed." He called as he made his way up the stairs.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "That went well."

"Hmm," I agreed. We took the rest of the food to the table and sat down to wait for him. "Oh, God, remember: he has a gun."

Edward started laughing, but the look on my face stopped him.

"What the freaking hell have I got myself into?" He muttered. Then he looked at me. "In case I don't get to tell you this later, Bella, there's no one else I'd be doing this for. Aggravating a guy with a gun, I mean."

I smiled. I'd really been doing that a lot lately.

"I'd do the same for you," I told him, and he grinned my favourite grin.

"Ahem," Jazz cleared his throat, loudly, as he walked down the hall, as if to warn us.

"Alright?" He asked me as he sat down. "Looks good, sis," he nodded towards his plate.

"Thanks," I smiled. God, again with that. It was getting kind of creepy. "How was your day?"

Jazz shrugged. "Same old, same old."

I nodded. Then we ate in silence. _Awkward._

"This their new album?" He asked suddenly, referring to the CD I'd put on. Biffy Clyro.

"Yeah. It's good isn't it? Edward bought it me."

He glanced at me in confusion for a fraction of a second, but then caught on quickly, and nodded.

"Why? Wasn't your birthday was it?" Jazz wanted to know.

"I just saw it, and remembered Bella saying how much she liked them," Edward said.

"So your brother must be well paid then, to give you money to spend as you wish on CDs for my sister."

"Jazz. You're Emmett's boss. You know how well paid he is," I reminded him.

He paused, looking at me. There it is! He remembered that minor detail and it flashed in his eyes. His cheeks reddened slightly. "Shut up," he muttered. Edward looked like he was trying not to laugh.

We lapsed back into silence.

"Are you staying over tonight?" Jazz shot out at a very unsuspecting Edward. I inhaled anxiously.

"I uhh… wasn't planning-"

"Good." Jasper cut him off. I exhaled, and shot an apologetic look at Edward, who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

The awkwardness was too much to bear, so as soon as they finished eating, I took their plates away.

"I'll get desert," I said. Neither of them seemed to acknowledge me. Jazz was busy almost glaring at Edward, who was busy looking away.

I got the cheesecake out of the fridge where it'd been defrosting and started cutting it.

"Get us a beer, Bells?"

"Sure."

I handed Jasper his beer. His blue eyes had a slightly evil tint to them.

"Aren't you going to offer your boyfriend one?" I inhaled sharply. We hadn't called each other those words yet. And so it begins.

"Oh, I can't. I'm driving," Edward said too quickly.

I turned back to the cheesecake in an attempt to distract them with something sweet.

"Oh. Not a drinker then, Edward? Not your usual type, really, is he Bells?"

I dropped the plates I was holding; they clattered noisily to the floor. I swear to God, if he…

"What was that one guy's name, Bells? You know the one; you always wrote about his 'beautiful brown eyes' in your diary…anyway, didn't Dad have to-"

Two can play at this game. I cut him off with the first thing I could think of.

"Remember when you lost your virginity, Jasper?" I blurted out. Man, I really should've thought this through…

He wasn't as affected by that as I'd hoped he would be. His eyes got that evil tint again. For a second there, I was wondering what Rosalie was doing in my kitchen. "Remember when you lost _yours, _Bella?"

I gasped, and Edward's head snapped up and he looked at me, his eyes questioning. I folded my arms across my chest. That was it.

"Jazz, you don't seem your normal, bubbly self this evening. What's up, did Alice not put out last night?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed.

"At least she's not a gormless shit!" He yelled, gesturing to Edward.

"She's on speed!"

"Take that back! It's endearing!"

"Only to you, you big prick!"

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Bella?"

I gasped. "It was a freaking dare!"

"Oh, yeah. _That's_ what that was."

"Have you ever said 'I love you' just to get sex?"

"Have you ever had such a big crush on a guy that you refused to wash your arm for six weeks after he accidentally brushed past you in the hallway?"

"That was Rosalie!"

"Did you ever get so scared you were going to hell that you sacrificed your own sister's hamster to the devil?"

"Were you in diapers till you were seven?"

"Ever slept with more than one guy in one night?"

"NO!!! HAVE YOU?!" I shrieked at him. I turned back to Edward. "Edward, I swear, don't listen to him."

Edward looked really confused, sat in my kitchen, trying to digest all of the information that my brother and I had thrown at him in, like, thirty seconds.

Edward looked at me. "When were you planning on telling me about your virginity?" He wanted to know. "Or lack of?" He tacked on as an after thought.

Jasper started laughing, held his hand up in a mock salute to me, and left the kitchen.

Wow. All that from "Get us a beer".

I sat back down and rested my head on my arms on the table. Edward reached around me and started to rub my shoulders soothingly.

"It could've gone worse," he told me. "We tried."

I lifted my head up and raised his eyebrows at him.

"We're trying again," I said. Duh. "You're coming over tomorrow."

**So, the first attempt kinda failed. Epically :S How is this shizzle gonna work out? Seriously, I don't know. I'm churning out crap here.**

**Reviews always welcome :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Trying Again

**Never Again, Chapter Nine: Trying Again**

**You know the deal.**

**Okay, big hugs to Mzie, Sally Walker, cjtwilight, NewMoonRising1901, TeAmJaCoBandEmMetT, lillimolly93, DragonQueen03 and Laxer77! Extra big squeeze to TeAm-SeTh-KaLlY-FoOl for the advice! This chap wouldn't have happened without you! Luv Yhuu all loads :)**

"I'm still not sure about this. Aren't we better off just leaving it before it gets out of hand?" Edward wanted to know as he followed me through the door into the house on Saturday evening, ready for round two.

I sighed. I wasn't about to just give up. If I had a problem, Jazz'd try his hardest to make it right, so that's exactly what I was going to do. It just happened that Jazz's problem was with my new boyfriend-of-sorts. I was gonna make it right.

"Look, Edward. If Jazz doesn't like you… I can't go out with you. I can't risk it."

"I don't get why it matters."

"It matters to me." I turned around and stopped him. "If Jazz is unhappy for _any _reason I'm gonna do whatever I can to make it OK. It's just the way we are."

Edward stared at me incredulously.

"What?"

He shook his head. "You're really amazing." He told me, pressing his lips to mine before I had a chance to respond. Aww.

He pulled away, and I inhaled dizzily. There I go again, nearly fainting. God, what this boy does to me…

He smirked at me, stroking my cheek. He brought his lips back down to my neck, just below my ear.

"How long have we got?" He whispered, causing shivers down my spine.

"Umm…" My breathing was pretty noisy. I didn't have a clue about anything now. Hell, I could barely remember my name. What was happening? Why did I only have a limited amount of time with him? Why did I never get what I wanted?

Edward chuckled a beautiful sound, and moved away from me fully.

"Come on. Lets make your brother like me."

Oh yeah. That.

An hour later, we were in much the same position as yesterday; only we were eating stir-fry rather than lasagne.

We sat at the table eating in silence. I wasn't really sure what to do; I wanted to speak but I didn't want another episode like yesterday. Several times, I went to speak, but decided against it. Instead, I kicked Edward to say something.

He gasped and looked at me. I nodded towards Jazz pointedly, and Edward took a deep breath.

"So…have you heard Metro Station's version of 'Last Christmas'?" He asked.

I looked at him sceptically. Metro Station? Where did he think he was going with this? Jazz didn't seem to acknowledge him.

"No." He answered eventually after noticing I hadn't said anything.

"It's good. Not as good as the original though, obviously, but it…uh…"

He tailed off. Jazz was staring at him with a look that said, _"Why are you still talking? Nobody cares. Go crawl under a rock somewhere and die."_

Well that was a start.

Another awkward half hour later, we were sat in the living room watching T.V. I whipped my phone out and tried to text Edward inconspicuously.

_Ask him if he wants to play C.O.D xx_

Edward took his phone out and text back in a matter of seconds.

_Why would a grown man want to play with fish? X_

Oh for God's sake.

_No, dipshit. Call Of Duty. XBox. U play, right?_

The look on his face told me that no, I was not right; Edward did not play Call Of Duty. How the hell was Jazz ever gonna like him? Ever?

***

"Oh, well done, dickhead. You just killed yourself."

After some serious pleading looks from me, Jazz had agreed to teach Edward how to play. He was never going to do anything for me ever again.

I sat watching the screen, trying not to laugh. It was really embarrassing actually. Man, Jazz was never going to let him forget this. He'd probably bring it up in his speech at our wedding…Wait, _what_?

"Like that, right? Is that the thing I'm meant to be shooting?" Edward asked Jazz, again, nervously.

"No, Edward. That's me."

"Wait, where is it that I'm going? What? Uhhhh!" Edward huffed, looking at me exasperatedly.

I giggled quietly. He really did want to sort this out with me. How amazing was my boyfriend? Actually, scratch that. What teenage guy didn't know how to play Call Of Duty?

After another ten minutes, Jazz had had enough. He slammed down his controller and dramatically excited the room, muttering to himself angrily.

I groaned, and moved closer to Edward, nuzzling into his neck.

"What? I reckon that went well!" He said, wrapping his arms around me and holding me against his body.

"Mmmm. It could've gone worse," I allowed. "I think we might've made a small breakthrough. We've got something to work on tomorrow."

"What? Bella, I think we need to accept now that if he doesn't like me, he doesn't like me."

I stared at him in amazement. "Edward, he doesn't _not_ like you. He just needs to… warm to you more. And I've told you. We aren't going to just give up. He just needs to realise how incredible you are, like I have."

He was about to protest, but I stopped him with a kiss. Hah, payback time. I climbed on top of him, without letting my lips leave his. We stayed like that for a while, but then he started moving. He brought his hands down to my legs, and then stood up, carrying me. I tore my lips away from his, breathing heavily.

"Lets go upstairs," he said.

I snickered. "So Jasper can kill you?"

His face became expressionless for a second, and then one of a small child pouting. I laughed at him as he reluctantly sat me back down.

"It's not funny," He told me. "I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to do this."

I cuddled up to him again. "Not much longer, I promise. We're trying again tomorrow."

"Maybe we need to try a different tactic," Edward mused.

"Like what?"

He shrugged. Helpful. "What else does he like doing?"

It was my turn to shrug. He lived for his job. On his rare days off, he slept and played xBox.

"You're staying over tonight," I decided. "We can try again at breakfast before he goes to work."

"Won't Jasper kill me?" He echoed my earlier words.

"I won't let him," I smiled. "And we won't be doing anything other than sleeping." I added, just to make it clear.

"Why not?" He wanted to know.

"Because my protective older brother will be in the next room." Duh.

"He can't be that protective," He muttered sourly. I chose to ignore him.

We were quiet then, cuddled up together on the couch. I shut my eyes and let Edward's deep breathing calm me down.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

My eyes flew open. I must've heard him wrong. Did he just…? No. We hadn't even been going out a week. We'd never been on a date. My brother hated him, for crying out loud! I lifted my head up and turned it around to face him.

"Whaaa?"

"Nothing," he smiled. He placed a chaste kiss on my unexpecting mouth. "Come on. Bed time."

**So, that one failed too. Though not quite as epically... lol :)**

**Will the third one be a charm? ;)**

**Reviews=Previews. And Cupcakes.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth

**Never Again, Chapter Ten: The Truth**

**I don't own Twilight. I own a really awesome pen with my name on it though.**

**Thanks again. You know who you are :D**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just finished this part and was all 'yeah, why not?' lol. It is my second update in one day, so… :)**

**I'll make you a deal: **

**1 review=short chap, **

**5 reviews=normal length chap,**

**10 reviews=slightly longer chap, **

**20+= as much as I can type before my eyes fall out.**

**And that is a promise. Do we have a deal? xXx**

*******

I woke up ridiculously early on Sunday morning in Edward's arms. He was already awake.

"Morning," He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Is it?" I grumbled looking at the dark grey sky out of the window.

Edward chuckled. "Ready to make your brother love me?"

"Meh, why not?" I said as I hopped out of bed over to my closet. "If it doesn't work this time though, I'm going to have to hurt him."

Edward came over to where I was searching through my closet and wrapped his arms around my waist. He brought his lips down to my shoulder and kissed all the way up to just below my ear.

"As if you could ever hurt anyone," he sniggered into it.

"You really shouldn't have said that," I said. I turned around, hooked my foot around his ankle and pushed. He fell backwards to the floor. I laughed and turned back to my closet. Where the hell was my Guns 'n' Roses shirt?

Suddenly I was lifted up by my waist, spun around and thrown down on my bed. Edward stood over me, arms folded, an eyebrow raised. I giggled.

"You're gonna pay for that, Bella," Edward told me.

"Ooooh, I'm scaaared," I teased.

Edward grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and pulled them up above my head, then used the other one to tickle me ruthlessly. I stuck it out, wriggling slightly, but I didn't last very long.

"Edward! St-t-t-t-op!" I managed to choke out between squeals.

"What are you gonna do for _me_, Bella?" Edward wanted to know, smirking at me.

"Whatever you want," I smirked.

Edward sat back down on my bed, pulled my on top of him and crashed his lips to mine. His tongue swept greedily along my bottom lip and I parted my lips, sighing into his mouth. He let out a faint groan, and shoved his tongue down my throat.

"Ahem." We sprang apart and turned around to see Jazz leaning against the doorframe in totally awesome black pyjama pants with red chilli peppers all over them. But, tearing my eyes away from my brother's wicked choice in nightclothes, I saw that he wasn't happy. His arms were folded across his chest, and a fuming scowl was fixed to his face.

"He stayed over?"

"I…uh, yeah…see-"

"He. Stayed. Over?" He repeated, nearly yelling, his voice heavy with anger, with emphasis on every word. Wow he was pissed. I nodded.

"Were you planning on asking my permission?"

"This isn't your house!"

"Actually, Bella, it is."

"I live here too! I don't go around telling you who can or can't stay over!"

"I'm supposed to look after you! How can I do that if you're sneaking around behind my back?" He retorted.

"What's this really about, Jasper? We both know I haven't been sneaking around." I was really annoyed now. He obviously had a problem with something, and it wasn't just that Edward had spent the night here. "I don't care if you don't like Edward, I just-"

To my surprise, Jasper stopped me with laughter. "You think I don't _like_ Edward? I don't want him near you because I don't _like_ him?"

"Well, what then?" Edward asked somewhat cautiously.

Jazz pretty much ignored him, and came up to me, resting his hands on my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye.

"Bella," He said, all traces of humour gone. "You went out with Jacob for nearly six months. That's six months you were lying to me. Lying to my face, when you needed my help. I don't want you with someone if they're gonna make you like that." He eyed Edward a little suspiciously.

"Jazz…" I didn't know what to say. I remembered the look on his face whenever Edward turned up unexpected, the way he looked at_ me_. He'd been thinking that I was keeping it from him, not telling him anything, the whole time. "Edward isn't Jake. You've got nothing to worry about. I tell you everything…"

He pulled me into a hug. "I know, titch. It's just that… when I saw what that creep did to you…" I winced "I didn't know what to think. I couldn't understand why you'd keep something like that from me. When I saw you'd moved on so quickly…I thought it was gonna happen again."

"I'd never hurt her," Edward butted in.

"I know," Jazz told him, moving away from me and towards Edward. He outstretched his hand and Edward shook it. "And I respect you for that."

"Alrighty, then," he said, walking back towards the door. "I need to go do something butch. Where's my gun? That was a very soft two minutes…" He left us alone in my room, still muttering to himself as he walked back down the hall. He does that a lot, doesn't he?

I moved back to Edward, a huge grin on my face. He picked me up and twirled me round the room. He set me down on the bed and placed a sloppy kiss on my lips.

"It's a shame we hadn't had that conversation earlier. It would've saved us a lot of time," he smiled.

"Hmmm" I murmured in agreement, pushing my lips back to his.

***

**Yay!! More shizzle sorted out! That's gotta be it now, right? Surely?**

**I can't tell you. I've got a few ideas, but I'm not too sure yet…**

**Reviews = Edward Cullen dipped in chocolate**

**Alright, I can't really give you that. So shoot me. I would if I could! You all have your own imaginations. Some are pretty perverted actually coughSallycough lol :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Out of the Blue

**Never Again, Chapter 11: Out of the blue**

**I do not own Twilight. Not the book, the movie, the time of day… zilch.**

**Thanks for the love, guys! Lets try harder this time. xXxXx**

"Please?" He murmured again into my ear.

"Nope." This was getting harder and harder. How could I refuse him anything? But when was he going to get the message?

"_Please_?"

"No."

Edward sighed and pulled himself away from me, scowling.

"If you loved me, you'd let me."

I laughed. I'd heard that one before.

"If you loved _me_, you wouldn't be pressuring me into doing something I didn't want to do." **(Use this line! It works!)**

"You've done it before," he shot back.

"So?"

"So, it's no big deal," he shrugged.

"No big deal? Edward, sex is a very big deal!"

I felt like we'd been going around in circles with this conversation. Jazz was working all night, so he'd suggested Edward stay over to keep me company. Of course, Edward had thought that meant we'd be doing something more than on the other nights he'd stayed over…

"How can you say that? Your first time was when you were fifteen!"

I rolled my eyes. I knew he'd hold that against me. No one was ever going to let me forget that.

"I don't want your first time to be like my first time," I told him. "It should be special…mean something…"

"It will if it's with you!"

I sighed. He really wasn't going to back down.

"We will, Edward. Just… not right now."

"Well, when, then?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know." I honestly didn't. For the first time in my life, I was…worried. I really didn't feel ready to sleep with Edward yet.

"Well, when you do, I'd appreciate it if you would share that information with me," he grumbled.

"Oh for God's sake, you sound like a spoilt child," I snapped at him, taking my glass into the kitchen for a refill to get away from him.

I filled up my glass and then stood staring out of the kitchen window, watching the rain swirl in the wind.

What should I tell him? _When_ should I tell him? I didn't think I'd ever be ready. I just didn't feel inclined to sleep with him. What the hell was wrong with me? I loved him, I needed him, I wanted him…why was this such a big deal? It shouldn't be, like he said, for me. _He_ should be the one all worried. I shuddered as I remembered how sick with worry I'd felt that first time…

A knock at the front door burst me out of the dark bubble that clouded my mind. I walked down the hall and turned the key. Who would be calling at this time of night? I opened the door, and stood on the porch was a dark figure, covering their hair from the rain. Very blonde hair…

"Ugh, Bella, let us in, it's chucking it down out here," she winged. I knew that moan…

I stood there, staring, mouth hanging open. What the freaking hell was she doing here?

"Bella? Snap out of it and get out of the way!" She pushed passed me into the house, and I closed the door. I turned around to see her taking her coat off, shaking out her wet hair.

Rosalie.

With bags.

What the f**k?

"God, gormless, say something," She said in that horrible voice of hers.

"What the f**k do you think you're doing here?"

"Oh, that's lovely. That's what my darling brother has let you become, is it? A filthy teenager with a mouth that belongs in the gutter?" Typical Rosalie; always thinking everyone else was below her. She ignored my question and made her way through the house.

"Oh!" I heard her utter, and I followed her into the living room. "Who's this?" she wanted to know, pointing a perfectly manicured nail at Edward.

"Edward. My boyfriend. What are you doing here?"

A flawlessly tweezed eyebrow rose at the word 'boyfriend', but she decided not to press it.

"Where is Jasper?"

"At work. Now, what. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I was fighting hard to keep my tone polite and volume on a normal, conversational low.

Rosalie sighed. "I've nowhere else to go, Bella," she said in a quiet voice, her eyes shadowed with sadness.

"Don't give me that crap. You always were a drama queen." I sat back down on the couch next to Edward.

"No, really. This place was my last choice," she sniffed, glancing around disgustedly. I rolled my eyes. "Mom and Phil kicked me out."

I laughed. "Why? What did you _do_?"

"I didn't do anything!" She near-shrieked, flapping her arms around dramatically. "I just _lived_! And mom said that I couldn't live off her forever, and that I should take a leaf out of Jasper and Bella's book, because _they're_ the children to be proud of," she mimicked mom's annoyed tone almost perfectly. It was strange hearing it again after all these years. "I tried my friends, some friends they were. I tried family, but they told me to get lost. I tried to get my own place, but mom and Phil wouldn't pay me a penny! So, I ended up here!" She finished her story with a flourish, sitting down in the armchair.

"Guess what, Rosalie?"

"What, Bella?"

"NO." I said fiercely.

Rosalie glared at me for a fraction of a second, and then something extraordinary happened. Rosalie started to _cry_.

"Bella," she sobbed. "I don't have anywhere to go. Please? How can you do this to your own…your own…_sister_?" She was nearly hysterical now. But I wasn't buying it. She took drama in High School.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. We don't have the room." It was true, we didn't. And I somehow couldn't see Rosalie kipping on the couch.

"She can stay with us."

I stared at Edward incredulously. **(Sorry. I really like that word!)**

"What?" Rosalie and I said together.

"She can stay with me and Emmett," he shrugged. "We've got the room."

"Eeeeeeee!" Rosalie squealed, springing up from the chair and pulling Edward up off the couch, hugging him and jumping up and down.

"No! No, Edward, you can't! I'm sorry, Rosalie, you're going to have to go somewhere else."

"It's fine, Bella, honestly. Emmett'll love the company."

"Listen to your boyfriend, Bella," Rosalie said, all traces of sadness and tears gone. Bitch.

"It is not fine! You can't just turn up in our lives now expecting us to just take you in. Jazz won't let you. For crying out loud, we left!"

"I'm not expecting you to take me in," Rosalie said smugly. "Your lovely boyfriend agreed to do it instead."

And it had started off as such a normal day.

"You're staying here tonight," I said. "You're going to talk to Jasper when he gets home."

"Ugh. Fine," she huffed.

A few hours later, Edward and I were curled up in bed together, drifting into sleep…

"Get up. NOW." An authoritive voice woke me with a start. The light flicked on, and Jazz stood in my bedroom, still in his uniform, glaring. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"Jazz! It's four in the morning!"

"I know."

"Then… what… huh?"

"Why is Rosalie asleep on my couch?"

"Oh," I said, as I remembered the evening's events. "That."

"Well?"

"Ugh, we'll explain in the morning," I told him.

"Night, Jasper," Edward mumbled drowsily. "Turn the light off on your way out."

Jazz glared some more. "When I wake up," he warned. I nodded. He left the room, flicking the light off as he went.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Huh?"

"I can't sleep," he told me, running his hand up and down my thigh.

"Count sheep," I suggested sourly. I rolled over, pulled the covers tighter around me and fell back into a deep sleep.

**Okay, review review review!**

**I'll give you candy!! xXx**


	12. Chapter 12 Changed my mind

**Never Again, Chapter Twelve: Changed my mind**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. She'll let her guard down eventually, though. And when she does, I'll be waiting…**

**Check out the poll on my profile, and help with the next couple of chapters! :)**

**PARAMORE WAS AMAZING!!!!! If anyone was wondering :)**

When I woke up again at a normal hour, Edward wasn't there. I didn't hear the shower running, so I got up to investigate.

I stood at the top of the landing, and could here that Edward, Jazz and Rosalie were having that talk. Maybe I should skip it, they obviously didn't need me…

"IT SURE AS HELL ISN'T A GOOD IDEA!" Jazz roared. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

Maybe not.

I ran down the stairs two at a time and burst into the living room.

"All I'm saying is we have the room, Emmett isn't going to mind…" Edward was saying.

"Jasper, you just can't accept that there are some nice people out there who actually want to help someone in need," Rosalie snapped at him. "Edward has said it's not a problem, so just suck it up."

"Rosalie, what Jasper is trying to say is GO. HOME." I told her sternly.

"I haven't got a home to go to!" She shrieked.

Jasper and I rolled our eyes simultaneously. "Tell me if it was one of us in your shoes, you'd let us stay with you."

"I would!"

"Hah! Lies!"

"Well, what does it matter?" she huffed. "I'm not going to be staying with you in this dump, I'm going to be staying with Edward and his brother."

"Somebody call?" came Emmett's voice as he walked into the room. He looked at the scene in confusion for a second, and then his eyes settled on Rosalie.

"I'm Emmett," he told her with a dopey grin on his face. "And who are you?"

"Stop it!" Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

"I was just saying hello!" he defended himself. He turned to me. "What's for breakfast, B?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Come on. You can give us a hand." I turned back to Jazz. "Can I trust you two to behave yourselves while I make everyone some brekkie?"

"We're all adults here, Bella," he huffed. Then he paused. "I will if she will." Rosalie glared at him.

"Ugh! You're so…_juvenile_!" I threw my hands up in exasperation, and stomped out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Stupid siblings. Why can't they just grow up?" I muttered to myself as I poked around the fridge for bacon and eggs.

"You know, you're really sexy when you're angry," said a velvet voice from behind me.

I whirled around; Edward was leant against the counter, that crooked grin fixed to his face as he eyed me up and down. I don't know what it was, but I had a really weird feeling to go over there and jump him. In my kitchen. With my brother and sister and his brother in the next room.

I shook my head and turned back to the fridge. I was disgusting.

I found everything and took it all over to the stove, and started arranging it. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the entire time, so being the filthy flirt that I was, I added extra hip sways to every movement. I picked up a packet of bacon…was I really gonna do this? Oh, what the hell, I dropped it on the floor, and then bent down to pick it up.

I heard Edward gasp quietly, and I turned back to the stove, smirking.

God, I really was a bitch.

Edward ran from the kitchen in the direction of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"Shower! Cold shower!"

I started laughing hysterically, and I honestly didn't think I was going to be able to stop. I was literally rolling on the floor laughing my ass off when Emmett walked in, wondering where his food was.

"B, how much-whaa?" he froze in the doorway, staring at me. Then he started laughing too.

"Wha…why…you…hah!" I managed to splutter out through my giggles.

"You look like you're having a seizure!" he told me. Then he abruptly stopped. "Seriously, pack it in. I'm starving here."

I managed to regain my composure long enough to finish cooking breakfast, but it went right out the window again when Edward came back down. As soon as I saw him, I just laughed in his face.

He blushed and pointedly looked at his plate, deliberately not making eye contact with me.

"What did I miss?" Jazz wanted to know.

"Oh…nothing," I smiled. I sniggered once more to myself, and then tried very hard not to think about the ordeal. I mean, it wasn't even that funny, really.

It was then, staring at my egg, trying with all my might not to think about _that_, that I realised…maybe I was ready. I mean, I didn't feel like I did last night. I felt…different. In a good way.

Yay me.

"So…" I started casually. "What's everybody's plans for today?"

"We're all going to help Rose move in," Emmett told me cheerfully.

"All of us?" I looked at Edward and Jazz, and they nodded. Dammit

"OK." I said. "I'm down with that. What do you feel like doing after, Edward?"

"You."

Rosalie gasped daintily, and started choking on the forkful she'd just put in her mouth. The cup Jasper had been holding smashed in his hand, and Emmett…

Held his hand up for Edward to high five.

Edward shook his head at Emmett. "It's not the time," he muttered to him. "Sorry." He said to everyone. "I didn't really…uhh…ahem," he was looking at Jazz, who was giving him that look again.

I could feel my cheeks getting redder and redder. But, in some ways, what'd just happened was a good thing. Well, we were on the same page, weren't we?

I chose to slide past it. "What are you going to be doing later, Rosalie?"

She didn't appear to have heard me; she wads gazing at Emmett sort of…pervertedly. No, seriously, she looked really horny. And Emmett didn't seem to mind.

Jasper, looking seriously uncomfortable, picked that moment to say, "Yeah, well, I'm going to be doing Alice!" **(Shout out to Sally!!)**

Well alrighty then.

An hour later, I was shifting all of the crap that'd been in Edward and Emmett's spare room into the garage. It was a nice little system we had worked out. Edward and Emmett were moving all the crap out of the room and down the stairs, Jazz was moving it from there to me. Rosalie, of course, claimed to be 'supervising'. Staring at Emmett's ass, more like. The way they were around each other was totally disgusting. **(Sexual tension jellyfish!)**

I was rearranging some boxes with my back to the door, trying to get this heavy-ass one under all the little ones.

"Oh, for f**k's sake," I growled at the boxes. "Just get in there!"

"That's what she said," came a velvety chuckle from behind me. I carefully positioned the box so it wasn't going to fall, and then I turned my head to glare at him.

"Don't just stand there! Get over here and give us a hand."

We managed to get the box in, after a lot more cursing from me, and a couple of kicks to the box.

"She'd better freaking appreciate this," I grumbled, kicking the box again for good measure. Edward was grinning at me again. "What?"

He shook his head. "You're so sexy when you're angry." He told me again. Then he pressed his lips hard against mine.

"Do you… have any information to share with me?" He asked suggestively.

I nodded. "Tonight," I told him.

He looked at me in disbelief for a fraction of a second, and then it was replaced with a grin right across his face. "Your place or mine?" he wanted to know.

Jazz was staying at Alice's tonight. Emmett and Rosalie… well, enough said, really.

"Mine," I decided.

He nodded, and kissed my lips one more time before sauntering out of the garage.

Wow. So any plans for tonight were officially cancelled.

**This chapter wasn't very good really :S Whaddya think? Next one will be better!! But no lemons, remember! You'll have to just wait and see. And sorry for the random A/Ns. I really need to stop that.**

**Thnx for everyone who reviewed, etc. I love you Zoe!!!**

**Okay, if you review, I'll let you come to mine and Jeremy's wedding :)**


	13. Chapter 13 There's a difference

**Never Again, Chapter 13: There's a Difference**

**Edward Cullen: Say it. Out loud.**

**Me: No!**

**Edward: Say it!**

**Me: Bite me, bitch!**

**Edward: *sighs* Fine. I'll bite you, if you just tell everyone the truth.**

**Me: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Edward: *runs away, giggling***

**Me: *sobs***

***

"And you're sure you're gonna be OK, Bells?" Jazz called up the stairs to me. "Edward'll be here soon, right?"

"Yeah," I called down to him. "Have fun with Alice."

I heard Jazz chuckle, and then the door banged. I glanced at the clock; I had twenty minutes.

I went downstairs, looking for something to keep me busy, but Jasper had already cleaned up from dinner. Weird. And annoying.

So, I sat on the couch to wait. That wasn't my smartest idea. Inevitably, my mind started to wander…

We had to be making a mistake. Did I really want to do this? Did Edward? Did he just think I wanted to? Was he even a virgin? Did he hate me because I wasn't? Ugh. Oh God…when was the last time I took my pill? I had to run to the calendar, and saw that I'd checked off the right day. Well, that was a relief.

All this thinking was really hurting my head. I glanced at the clock again- surely my revelations had killed some time- what? That had to be wrong. Eighteen minutes.

"Ugh!" I groaned, banging my head into the couch cushions. Maybe, if I stared at the clock hard enough, time would actually move faster…

A knock at the door stopped me from putting my theory into practice. Eager to pass the time, I ran to the door and yanked it open.

"Sorry," those beautiful green eyes were apologetic and that grin sheepish as I opened the door to reveal my personal Greek god. **(Copyright S Meyer. lol) **"I know we agreed six, but I had to get out the house. Emmett and Rosalie…" he trailed off, shaking his head with a shudder as he walked into the house. He turned to face me, and greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey," he said, his penetrating green eyes holding mine.

"Hi," I smiled. I brought his lips back to mine, and pulled him towards the stairs.

*******

**Yes, I'm doing a Steph. You all know what happens! :D**

*******

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of heavy rain against my bedroom window. Typical. But, weirdly, that didn't make the shit-eating grin across my face disappear.

Because, lying next to me was the most gorgeous thing going.

He laid there, my favourite crooked grin present even in sleep, with the covers loosely thrown over him but keeping his glorious chest on full show. I couldn't stop the staggering feeling rushing through me that he was _mine_. That he loved me, and wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I couldn't stop the happiness that overwhelmed me as my brain flicked through the night's events, and I couldn't stop the exhilaration that ran through my blood as they did.

How could I ever have doubted it? It was perfect. _He_ was perfect. He was what I needed; what I'd been waiting for. For once, someone was good for me, being good _too_ me. Since meeting Edward, I'd felt like a completely different person. It was as if all of the shit going on in my life had never happened, and never would it happen again.

Edward's eyes flickered slightly, and then they opened fully, revealing my favourite part of him. Well, second favourite. Alright, favourite facial feature. Happy?

"Morning," he said cheerfully, grinning hugely. Aww, bless him.

"Hey," I smiled, snuggling into him. This had to be my new favourite place in the world. My happy place.

"So…" Edward started.

"So?" I'd anticipated this. I knew what he was trying to say, and I couldn't be bothered to help him.

"Was I… I mean, how…did you…?" He was looking kinda frustrated at himself. Hehe. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Was I any good?" he asked, without opening them.

My smile got bigger, and I pushed my lips to his fiercely. "Yes," I murmured against them. I pulled myself on top of him, giggling at his cuteness…

*******

**Use your imaginations!!**

*******

"Anybody home?" I called as we walked through the door into Edward ad Emmett's house.

"In here!" Emmett yelled from the direction of the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen, and- what? Is this the wrong house?

Emmett and Rosalie were sat extremely close to one another, both of them looking blissfully happy. Rosalie was feeding Emmett pancakes, who was looking like he'd died and gone to heaven. Rose was actually _smiling_.

"Ugh, get a room," Edward muttered as he followed me into the kitchen.

Emmett chuckled. "So, what did _you_ two get up to last night?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I expected Edward to blush, stammer and blurt out the first thing that popped in his head. Instead, he said calmly, "We went to sleep, Emmett." There he goes again, always surprising me. "What did _you_ two get up to?"

Emmett looked at Rosalie, grinning. Rosalie pretended to whack him upside the head and then cleared her throat. "Yeah, same same," she told us.

_Awkward turtle_. No one really had anything to say now that we'd established that everyone had in fact been 'sleeping'.

"Well…I'm going to work," Emmett announced, standing up. He kissed Rose goodbye, saluted Edward and me and then walked out of the door.

Rosalie sighed wistfully, and I snapped my head towards her accusingly.

"You f**ked him?"

"So? You f**ked him!" She nodded towards Edward.

"I'm not going to break his heart!"

She sighed. "Bella, this is different, OK? Seriously, I really like Emmett. He makes me feel so…" she trailed off, seemingly incapable of finding a word to finish her sentence. "I'm not going to f**k this one up." She promised me earnestly.

I nodded. "Good. I can't be doing with family domestics before we're even married."

Edward got a really funny look in his eye. Crap. Me and my big gob.

"Married?" He repeated. "Do you…think about that stuff a lot?"

Rosalie laughed, and then got up. "Good luck, kid!" she called as she left the room.

Oh God oh God oh God oh God.

"Well…" I started. Lie? No. Tell the truth. Ugh, but he'll think I'm a freak! "I guess I-"

Edward stopped me with a kiss. "Me too," he murmured against them.

YAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!

***

**Okay, so if you guys felt like clicking that little green button down there, I'd much appreciate it! Don't think I won't read it, I reply to all my reciews! Except Sally's. But thats cuz I don't like her.**

**LOL Just kidding, Sal! xx**

**Can you believe it's been 13 chapters?! Thats mad. And it all started as a little jotting in a notebook to annoy my teachers... :D**

**ly xXxXx**


	14. Chapter 14 Good News and Bad News

**Never Again, Chapter 14: Good News and Bad News**

**I do not own Twilight. Again.**

***

Six months. Six whole months. Edward and I had been going out for six whole months.

In some ways, it didn't seem that long at all. I could remember so clearly the day he'd moved to Forks, and the day he'd asked me out. I could remember so clearly the party, and our first kiss. As much as I wanted to forget it, I could remember the day I'd met Emmett the clearest.

In other ways, however, it didn't seemed much, much longer. It was as if we'd been together a lifetime, like all the other crap had never happened. Edward made it all go away. He was such a key element to my life now, that when I think of him not being here, or remember back when he wasn't, I feel…kinda empty. And I make noises that sound like I'm delivering a demon spawn baby.

Weird.

I heard Jazz's cruiser pull up on the driveway, and took a deep breath. I can't believe Edward was leaving me to do this by myself. Well, that was mean. It wasn't his fault today was the day that Emmett had decided to put a frog in the microwave.

The same day we'd been planning on asking Jazz if Edward could move in.

"We can do it tomorrow," he'd promised. "We should do it together."

"Ugh, I just want it over with. I'll do it today."

Now, I was sort of wishing I hadn't made that choice. I really could've done with some moral support, or just the feel of Edward's body next to mine on the couch at the very least…

Focus, Bella!

"Bella?" Jazz called as he walked into the house.

"In here."

Jazz rounded the corner into the living room- looking like hell.

"What? Jazz, what's happened?" Panic and urgency highlighted my voice as I stood up and ran to my brother.

"Sit down, Bells. I need to tell you something." I sat back down on the couch, and he came to join me.

I could see that something huge had happened, and that Jazz really didn't know how to tell me whatever it was he was trying to say. So I decided to be ultra-sensitive and uncharacteristically tact and wait for him. He'd get round to it in his own time.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Bella," he whispered. "We just didn't know what to do."

I nodded and gave him a small smile of encouragement to continue.

He took a deep breath and looked at me again.

"Alice…Alice got pregnant."

I wasn't sure what my face looked like. At first I was confused, and then I was temporarily shocked, and then I was extraordinarily happy.

"I'm gonna be an Aunty?" I choked out.

"No."

"What?" I wanted that niece or nephew. Screw anybody that was gonna take that away from me, I'd stab them all. **(Shout out to Sally!!)**

"She went for an abortion today," he told me blankly.

Oh my God. I had to take a few seconds before I could breath properly again. I didn't matter right now, Jazz needed help.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"We…talked about it. She didn't want it."

"Did you want it?"

He shook his head. Then he nodded. Then he shrugged. "You don't really know until you've got something, do you?"

"How long have you known?"

He sighed again sadly. "She was three months gone."

Three months. This had been going on for _three months, _and I'd known nothing. I didn't blame Jazz for not telling me, I blamed myself for not being able to tell that Jazz had had a problem. I'd been too busy with my boyfriend to pay attention to my own brother.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz," I told him. "I can't believe I wasn't there to help…"

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close to him, resting his cheek on the top of my head. "I didn't want you involved in this crap, titch. It's been awful."

"What's up with Alice? Why didn't she want the baby?"

Jazz shook his head, closing his eyes. "She didn't think we'd be able to cope with it all…"

"We would've figured it out," I muttered defensively.

"I know," he whispered into my hair.

I sighed again. "You should be with Alice. She must be feeling like crap right now."

He shook his head. "I was. She told me to get lost. Or words to that effect." He chuckled without humour. "She's gonna be a bit under the weather for a while."

I nodded. Poor Alice.

"Where's Edward? I thought you two had something to ask me."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Rosalie," he explained.

Oh. Well, that made sense. Edward must've been talking to Emmett.

"Well?"

"Oh, God, Jazz, it doesn't matter. We'll do this another time."

"Bella," he said sternly.

"Ugh, fine," I huffed. "We were wondering where you stood on…Edward moving in?" It came out as a question.

Jasper paled in the extreme. Oh, God.

"Jazz? Say something!"

He closed his eyes. "You guys are pretty serious now." It wasn't a question. He didn't open his eyes. I waited.

His eyes flashed open eventually. "If…that makes you happy. I suppose we could adjust."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" I squealed. "Seriously? Oh my God, I love you!" I pulled him back into a tight hug.

***

"Hello?" I knew that it'd only been a couple of hours since I'd last heard his voice, but it felt like too long. Hearing it even through the phone put that smile back on my face.

"I have news." I told him.

"Good or bad?"

"Well…that depends on how much you wanna live here with me," I teased.

"Are you shitting me?"

I laughed. "Are you packed?"

"Why don't you come over and help me?"

"Sounds good. You got everything sorted with Emmett, right?"

"Erm…Well, unless you wanna know what a microwaved frog smells like, we'll stay away from the kitchen."

I laughed again. "OK, I'll be right over. I just need to call someone first."

"OK, I'll see you in a few. Love you."

"You too," I said, and then I hung up. I dialled a new number.

It rang for ages. I was about to hang up, when she picked up.

"What?" she asked dully. God, that wasn't right. Where was erratic, bubbly, carefree Alice? Wherever she was, I needed her back.

"Hey, Alice, it's Bella."

"Bella? Look, sweetie, now's not really a good time-"

"I know. Jazz told me."

There was silence for a second. "Oh," Alice said finally. "Well, I…uh…"

"Look, Alice, you don't need to tell me anything. I just wanted to know if you needed anything." Now was the time to be a good sister-in-law, right?

"Oh," Alice said again, only slightly surprised this time. "Well, thanks, honey, but I think I'm good."

"Alright. If you need anything, give me a call. Is it OK if I stop by tomorrow?"

"Of course," she told me. "I'll see you then."

I hung up, and then grabbed the keys to my truck and drove over to Edward's.

***

**Well. THAT was unexpected! **

**Go check out the poll guys! I'll be closing it next week :) Ly xxxx**

**Reviews=Twilight hottie of your choice!**


	15. Chapter 15 Shocker

**Never Again, Chapter 15: Shocker**

**Sorry, this chapter's really short. I've been busy. I have the next chap written, but Sally came up with this idea, so... yea :)**

**Big fankz to Sally (again) cuz this chapter wouldn't have happened without you!!**

**Not you, Lee. Go away. **

*******

I pulled up outside Alice's with a huge bar of chocolate in my hands. Times like these called for chocolate, right?

I slowly made my way up the path, and knocked on the door.

"It's open, Bella," I heard her call, so I pulled the door open and walked inside.

"Hey, honey," she smiled meekly as I walked into the living room. I couldn't hold back the shocked gasp that escaped my teeth.

She looked like hell; huddled up under a blanket on the couch, all frail and pale. She hadn't bothered to do her make up, and her usually perfectly strategic hair was sticking up at odd angles, emphasizing a slightly crazed look in her eyes.

"Christ, do I look that bad?" She tried to joke. I wanted to cry; this wasn't the Alice I knew. "Come sit down, hon."

I sat as far away from her on the couch as I could to give her space to stretch out, but she pulled me close to her. Well, tried to. She really was small.

We sat quietly for a while, nibbling on chocolate and Alice playing with my hair, like she used to when I was little. I felt little again with Alice, metaphorically of course. She was the sister I never had. Well, had but never liked. I mean, Rosalie's nice now, and all, but she was a bitch when we lived in Arizona.

"Thanks for coming by, Bella," Alice said, sighing slightly. "I needed this."

I smiled at her. "Hurry up and get better. We want Alice back." The plural was assumed.

She laughed unimpressively. "I need to sort myself out. I can't believe I've let something like this screw me up like it has."

I hugged her again. "Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm not tryna be a jerk or anything, I honestly wanna know…" **(Copyright S. Meyer)** "Why didn't you want the baby?"

She stared at me with a really funny look in her eyes. "What exactly did Jasper tell you?"

"That you didn't want it. And he didn't know what he wanted."

Alice's eyes welled up. She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Bells," she took a second to compose herself, and then told me angrily "That was a lie. I wanted the baby."

Oh. My. F**king. God.

"Why? No, he wouldn't lie to me!" I was nearly yelling now.

Alice shook her head again. "He didn't want it. He was convinced we weren't ready, it would ruin our lives…" She looked at me. "I'm twenty-four years old. I wanna be a mom. Another chance might not come again."

Ugh, I needed to sort this shit out. I could yell at Jazz till I lost my voice when I got home. "Alice, Jazz'll come round. Think of the gorgeous kids you two'll have!"

She was shaking her head again. "I can't do this anymore, Bella," she whispered.

"Do what?"

"Be with…him. I'm gonna break up with him."

What did I have to say to that, I here you ask. Well, I didn't. So I ran outta there like I had a hot poker up my ass.

I ran to my truck and drove home, ignoring most speed signs and general road rules. I needed something…but I didn't know what. I just had a feeling it was at home, waiting for me.

I parked up, and ran into the house. I could here Jazz on the phone with someone. God, tell me she had more class than to break up with my brother over the phone…

"No, I haven't spoken to her. I think she just got in…oh yeah, she has," he rounded the corner into the hallway, where I stood. He glanced a confused look at me, and mouthed 'you alright?' I just shook my head and ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, I can come over. I'll see you in…" his voice trailed off as I ran upstairs and into my room, slamming the door.

"Hey! Check it out, I colour co-ordinated the closet- what? Bella, what's happened?"

Oh. That. That was it. I felt a lot better already, just hearing Edward's voice, feeling his arms around me.

I didn't answer him; I just snuggled into his neck, grazing my lips over it. I decided to change the subject.

I ran my tongue along his ear lobe, and whispered "Jazz is going out."

He chuckled lightly, catching on quickly. He picked me up and threw me down on the bed, throwing my shirt over my head…

***

**Shit happens. Make me feel better with a review! xXxXxXXxXxXx**


	16. Chapter 16 Why me?

**Never Again, Chapter 16: Why me?**

**Twilight? Don't make me laugh. This is obviously my own creation.**

**Okay, so this is what most people wanted to happen. Not me though. But I'm just the writer XD**

**Check me out, with my daily updates! Check out my new story, too- She's Mine. Updates will be soon. Its kinda difficult to write, ya know :S**

**I know you're reading, Lee. Go away.**

*******

Alice and Jazz had officially separated. Edward was all moved in. Emmett wasn't speaking to either of us.

"I can't believe you're leaving me here all alone!" He'd wailed. Rosalie coughed subtly. He looked over at her, then back to Edward. "I can't believe you're leaving me to live with a _girl_!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "We'll see you all the time. You can't cook; you'll be round every mealtime."

"It's not the saaaaaaaaammmmmeee!!" He bawled. A grown man. It was ridiculous.

Now, as I looked around my bedroom, I was kinda regretting it, ever so slightly. Boys were messy.

Edward's crap lay on every available surface, and his clothes scattered my floor. He hadn't even bothered to make the bad after he got up this morning. His CDs were dotted everywhere, and there were a lot of them.

"Urgh!" I growled as I picked through the mess, looking for my jacket. "Edward!"

"What?" he called. He was playing C.O.D with Jazz downstairs. He'd gotten a hell of a lot better since moving in actually.

"Get your ass up here! Now!"

I heard Jazz laugh and mutter some unintelligible sarky remark, probably about how great the single life was, and Edward heave himself up off the couch and up the stairs. Jazz was apparently glad to be single, and now, as he could- and I quote- 'do whatever he wanted when he wanted, now that crazy chick was out of his life', spent every second of his life that he could when he wasn't working/sleeping/eating on that freaking xBox.

"You called?" Edward said, leaning against the doorframe.

I glared. "Get my bedroom tidied up. Now."

"Our bedroom."

I sighed, closed my eyes and counted to ten. "Fine, sweetie. If _our _bedroom isn't spotless by the time I get back, I will chop your dick off in your sleep. I will then make you watch as I chop it into tiny pieces, boil it for a week, and then make you suck the mush up through a straw." I told him menacingly.

He stood there, blinking at me. Then he chuckled nervously. "You wouldn't," he decided. "You like my dick too much."

"I could live without it." I snapped. "Just get it sorted, right? I'll see you in an hour."

I left the room and walked down the stairs.

"Bella?"

For Christ's sake…"What?"

"I love you."

I sighed. He didn't fight fair. "You too," I called back.

I walked out to the kitchen to get my keys.

"Jesus, Bells, he really likes you," Jazz commented as I walked past the living room towards the front door. Wow, an actual whole coherent sentence.

I smiled to myself. "I know. Isn't it great?"

God, I was so happy. I drove to the supermarket on cloud nine- whatever the hell that means. I wandered through the aisles, throwing various food products and household items into the trolley, humming to myself as I went. Then, as I rounded a corner…

BAM!

Damn my clutzy ways. Damn them to the pits of hell. I watched, horrified, as the other trolley collided with mine, the noise almost deafening.

I looked up red-faced to inspect the damage…

"Bella? Wow, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Jacob Black was standing in front of me grinning. _My _grin. You've gotta be shitting me. He looked just as glorious as ever, but it was possible that his arms had gotten more muscular, straining his white T-Shirt deliciously.

God, what the hell was wrong with me? This was the guy who used to beat me up! He'd threatened my life! And I had a new boyfriend. Who was currently at home, tidying my bedroom! Eek!

"Uh…yeah. Hi, Jake," I said. "Um…how've you been?"

"Good! Well…" He paused for a second, thinking. "I got a new girlfriend, which is good. I got back into school. But, uh, the tossers down at La Push kicked me out, so I gotta come to your school now."

That was kind of difficult to take in. He had a new girlfriend. He'd gone back to school. He had a new girlfriend. He'd been expelled. He had a new girlfriend. He was coming to Forks High. He had a new girlfriend.

Dear God, he had a new girlfriend.

"Wow. You've …er…you've been busy," I said, nodding my head a little too vigorously. "W-when do you start?"

"Monday," he grinned. "And Leah got transferred with me."

"Leah, being…?"

"My girlfriend."

Oh. _Oh._ I nodded again. "Well, I guess I'll…see you Monday." I tried to smile genuinely as I pushed my trolley away, but couldn't quite manage it. I wanted to cry.

Why me? I asked myself as I paid for my purchases. Why did karma always come around and bite me on the ass?

Maybe it wasn't karma. Maybe I was just unlucky.

Or maybe, in a previous life, I was a mass rapist and murderer. I _was_ rather perverted…

Whatever the f**k it was, it wasn't funny.

I wondered: would a bullet through my temple kill me, or just leave me with a big mess to clear up? **(Copyright S. Meyer :D)**

I drove moodily back through town and home, thinking over possible reasons for me and Edward not to come into school on Monday, and preferably never again. The list was pretty short.

Life's a bitch. And then everybody dies.

When was that going to hurry up and happen?

**Wow!! Who saw THAT coming? Apart from Sally, Zoé and Lee. :)**

**Reviews are XTC. Feed the junkie inside me!! :D**

**ly xxxXXxXxXXxxx**


	17. Chapter 17 Fresh Start

**Never Again, Chapter 17: Fresh Start**

**I don't own Twilight. I just like to screw with the characters.**

**I wrote you guys an extra long chapter for the wait! See, thats how much I love you :)**

*******

"You OK?" Edward asked again, as we got out the car at school.

I sighed. "I'm fine," I muttered. "How many more times?"

"Bella, don't give me that crap. You've been pissy with me since you came back from the store on Saturday. What's going on?"

I sighed again. Boyfriends weren't supposed to be this observant. My eyes scanned the lot, and gasped as a black VW Rabbit pulled in.

"That," I whispered, nodding towards it.

"Why? What is it?"

I shook my head as Jacob parked up. He stepped out the car, went round to the passenger's side, and opened the door for Leah. She got out, grabbed his hand and they walked towards us.

"Hey, Bella," Leah said politely. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hey, Leah."

Edward looked pretty confused. He'd never met these people; he'd never even been to La Push. "This is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, this is Leah. And Jacob."

I felt Edward stiffen next to me, and he stared at me, his green eyes full of question. I just nodded. He turned back to Jacob, shooting him with a death glare.

Jacob seemed to sense the awkwardness, and quickly hustled Leah off, mumbling something about signing in and schedules, for which I was grateful.

I went to walk to class, but Edward had a firm grip on my hand.

"You knew he was going to be here." It wasn't a question. I nodded unwillingly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There wasn't a time," I shrugged. I went to move away again, but he gripped tighter. "Edward. Let go. You're hurting me," I told him quietly.

"Does Jasper know?"

I shrugged again. "This is Forks, Edward. I'm sure he'll find out soon enough. C'mon, lets go."

"I'm not having that monster anywhere near you."

"Edward. I'm fine. It's not a problem."

"Not a problem? Bella, he tried to kill you!" He was yelling now.

I closed my eyes. "Edward. There's no need to be melodramatic. People are looking. Now, _let go of my arm_."

He released me, muttering "Sorry."

He went to walk into school, but I stopped him.

"Listen, Edward. What happened with Jacob…it's not important. It's over. I don't want it brought up again."

He nodded.

"I mean it. I'm over it. We've both had a fresh start. I always thought Leah was made for him."

He nodded again, but his face was still twisted into an expression of angst.

I sighed again, and walked into school. What a way to start the week.

I walked into English in a dark mood, therefore not watching where I was going. Not good. A table leg jumped out and stubbed my toe, and then another one tripped me up. It has to be a conspiracy or something. I stumbled, lost my footing, and then was left wondering why the floor was moving closer towards my head.

"Whoa there, Bells," a familiar voice laughed as something grabbed my arm and pulled me up again. "You haven't changed a bit, babe."

I wasn't having that.

"_Babe_?! Don't you dare _babe _me! Don't even look at me, you complete and utter twat!"

Jacob looked a bit taken aback at that. I had to admit, I'd never snapped at him or anything like that before. It felt kinda good, actually.

"Sorry, Bella," he mumbled. "I guess I just…thought we'd forget everything that happened. My mistake. I'll just...leave you and your new boyfriend alone." He turned away and sat down.

That was mean. He had the poor pathetic ex-boyfriend thing nailed.

"Hey," I said, punching his arm lightly as I sat in the seat next to him. "Good one. You took drama at La Push?"

He turned to face me, grinning. "No. You made me sit through to many chick flicks."

I laughed at that. It was easier than being upset.

We spent the rest of the lesson catching up, pissing about and annoying the teacher. It was just like it used to be with me and him. I'd forgotten school should be like this, with mates. **(Wooo! Sally!! Zoé!!)** Everything was so serious now I was with Edward.

"So, you and this Edward guy. He seems…nice."

"He _is_ nice, Jake. He's perfect."

"You been going out long?"

I nodded. "Just over six months."

Jake just nodded.

"What about you and Leah?" I asked.

"A couple months. She doesn't like commitment," he smiled fondly. "We haven't even had sex yet." He looked at me. "Sorry. I guess you didn't really need to know that."

I chuckled. "Nah, I think it's sweet. Waiting for the right moment and all that." I sighed kinda wistfully.

"So, you and Edward…"

"Yeah. He, uh…he's moved in, actually."

Jacob stared at me. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Wow. I'm glad you're happy, Bells. I really am," he smiled genuinely. "I didn't think…I mean, I thought I'd…" he shook his head. He leaned closer to me, his lips millimetres away from my ear. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry Bella. If I could turn back the clock…"

"I know," I whispered back.

"I mean it, Bella. I don't even know why I did it. I was such a dick to you, and now, I'm just-"

"Jake. I know. It's OK. I'm over it, yeah?"

He looked like he had more to say, but instead he smiled, pulled away from me and turned back to his work. I didn't need this conversation. I didn't want it all brought back up again. It was over with- no use crying over spilt milk, as Grandma Swan would say.

After Spanish, Edward was waiting to walk me to lunch as usual. But, as I walked out of the classroom, I noticed he was with someone.

"Hey," he said, kissing me swiftly.

"Hi," I looked over Edward's shoulder. "You alright, Jake?"

"I'm good. We just had History, so…"

"He came with me to meet you," Edward smiled. Fakely. I glared at him.

"Good," I said sternly. "Lets go get some lunch."

Wow. Awkward turtle. **(Shout out to Sally and Zoé!! Again ;) I think I need new friends)**

Leah was already in the canteen, sat with a little salad and a can of soda at a far table. We grabbed some food and then went to join her.

"Hey," she smiled sweetly, patting the seat next to her for Jake to sit there. Edward and I sat opposite them. He was very still, watching Jacob cautiously.

"Will you just relax?" I hissed into his ear.

He glared at me from the corner of his eye, but otherwise, his posture stayed the same. I rolled my eyes. Talk about the most awkward lunch ever. And I had a whole hour of Biology with him to endure next, and then whatever was waiting for me when we got home. Ugh. You know, it's times like these that make girls go lesbian.

But I really, really like dick.

Anyway.

Jake and Leah both had Gym now, so we left them there and then walked to Biology in silence. I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye, and saw that his posture was the same as it had been in the canteen. I sighed. I really didn't get his problem. Jacob wasn't going to hurt me again. Emmett had made sure of that. Edward knew that. So what was his problem Jake and I had both moved on, we were in new relationships, for crying out loud…

No. He knew better than to be _jealous_, right?

We were some of the first ones in the Biology room, and walked to the back and took our seats. Edward sat in his seat, pointedly looking away from me, towards the front of the room.

How childish. Well. Two could play at that game.

I sat down next to him, took out my books, and faced the front.

We sat, never looking at each other, seemingly listening to whatever Mr Varner was rambling on about at the front there. Seriously, the man had problems if he thought anyone was actually listening to him. I glanced around and saw that Lauren Mallory had her phone out under the desk; Tyler Crowley was reading a magazine under his textbook…

Hello. A little bit of paper fluttered into my lap. I unfolded it, and saw in Edward's neat writing the word _sorry._ Then there were a lot of kisses.

I whipped out my pen and wrote back.

_What for?_

_Today. I've been stupid. I'm sorry xxx_

_I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about._

What? I wasn't in a very forgiving kind of mood. In fact, I was in full on BITCH.

_Bella, don't. It was just a shock, that's all._

_Yeah, it was for me, too. You think I really wanna see him again?_

_Of course not. But it's not exactly a bed of roses for me, either._

OK, who even says that? No seventeen year old boy I know. Maybe Edward's actually gay...

_I've told you, you don't need to worry._

_I know. I'm not worried about him hurting you._

_Well, what then?_

_It doesn't matter._

Oh, God. Was I right? No…I can't be. Ugh, I'll ask.

_Edward, you know better than to be jealous, right?_

Or...maybe...he's GAY?? No way. No. We're red hot in bed...

_Do I?_

Oh my God. What a mess.

I didn't write back. I just gave him a small smile and reached for his hand under the desk, letting him know we were OK. He squeezed gratefully, and we sat like that till the end of the lesson.

As we walked out into the parking lot, I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Leah running towards me, waving. We stopped to wait for her.

"Hey, you guys, what are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked.

I looked up at Edward. "Nothing," he smiled. It looked pretty genuine.

"Good. How about you come to the movies with me and Jake?"

Uh. I looked back to the official spokesperson of the moment, expecting to hear him make some kind of excuse. Homework, or a sick relative perhaps.

"That sounds great Leah. We'll be there."

Yeah, sorry Leah…_what?_ I turned back to Edward again, feeling my jaw drop.

"Great!" Leah exclaimed happily, before skipping of towards Jacob's car. I watched her go, and noticed something I hadn't noticed before.

A bruise stood out on the dark skin of her arm.

***

**Before you ask, no. No, I'm not gonna make Edward gay. I just put that in for my GBF, Lee. Who I'm still not talking to, btw. Lee!!! I know you're reading this!!! GROVEL, BITCH!!**

**Oh, and thanks, Chloe!**

**And everyone else who voted. But Chloe especially for the whole idea :) ly xx**

**Reviews make me write faster. I promise.**


	18. Chapter 18 Unnamed D:

**Never Again, Chapter 18: Can someone help me name this chapter? I'll give you candy! xx**

**Honeeyyyyy, I'mm hooooomeee!! I kow, its been AGES. This chappie's pretty rubbish, nothing much happens and it's not as long as I hoped it would be, but I had to get SOMETHING out :L**

**Nah, I don't own Twilight. This plot is totally mine, though.**

"It's a f**king outrage!" Jasper yelled. "You should've listened to me and pressed charges, Bella. Think how the parents'll feel when they find out what a freak their kids are going to school with! Oh, God, I'm Chief! I'll get the f**king blame!"

I rolled my eyes. Talk about a drama queen. If Edward didn't have such a big gob…It'd been fine, I told Jazz what we were planning to do tomorrow night, and had carefully edited out the fact that we'd be going with Jacob and Leah, and he didn't seem to give two shits. Until Edward had decided to open his trap.

"The _nerve_ of that kid! Well, I'll tell you now, if he thinks he's getting away with this, he's got another f**king think coming!" Jasper was pacing behind the couch where Edward and I sat now.

"Uh huh," we replied again. We'd taken to doing that when he paused for breath, so he thought we were listening. It had been two and a half hours, for Christ's sake. He had way too much time on his hands to rant now that Alice was out of the picture. I took the opportunity to glare at Edward again.

"I know," he mouthed, an apologetic look on his face. _Serves you right, twat-face_, I thought bitterly.

I was still in bitch-mode, so I pretty much ignored Edward for the rest of the evening.

"Bella, will you just _look_ at me?" he snapped suddenly as we were getting ready for bed, grabbing my arms and spinning me round. I tried to keep the shock off my face and looked at him expectantly.

He inhaled steadily, keeping eye contact with me. "Thank-you," he whispered, still staring into my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close. "I'm sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot today," I muttered against his chest.

"Hmmm."

I sighed. "Guess we can't go tomorrow. Jazz'd know where we are."

"Did you really wanna go?" he murmured into my hair.

I pulled back and raised my eyebrows at him. "Holding grudges isn't one of my many talents."

Edward chuckled quietly. "I've noticed." He murmured against my lips, gliding his tongue along my bottom one. I parted my lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth, moving easily against his.

Wait, what? He's in the doghouse! He's not getting out of this shit that easily. I pulled away from him fully, grabbed my washbag and went to the bathroom. I was in for a long night. Whoever told Edward that pleading was sexy would never want to meet me in a dark alley.

As I brushed my teeth, I thought about the possible ways to tell him about Leah, and how I was worried about her. Thing was, he'd be bound to overreact, like everything else.

Maybe I was hallucinating. It wouldn't be the first time.

Jacob had changed. He was almost a completely different guy. That bruise- if there even was one- had to be from something else. It _had_ to be. In my experience, bruises are fairly easy to come across. She could've walked into something, bashed something, had something un-intentionally thrown at her, perhaps…

And Edward would tell Jazz. Who would overreact.

Yeah, I'm better keeping it to myself. If I can't control my nosiness I could always ask Jacob. He'd understand.

Wow. There's a couple of sentences I never thought I'd say.

**

Leah and Jacob were waiting for us, leaning against the Rabbit as we pulled into school the next morning.

"What's our excuse again?" Edward asked as he parked up.

"It's Rosalie's birthday, and we have to…oh, _shit_!"

"What?"

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins! They have the same freaking birthday! Jake knows its in April!"

Jacob and Leah were a couple of metres away from us now, waiting for us to get out the car. Edward glanced at them, and then looked back at me.

"Then it's Emmett's," he muttered as he opened his door and got out. I took a second to compose myself after that moment of madness, and then followed him.

"…So we really have to be there. I didn't realise what had been planned yesterday, its all very last-minute," Edward was saying as I walked round the Volvo to his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist, his posture almost defensive. This thing he had against Jake was going to get old very quickly.

"Hey, no problem," Leah smiled. "There's always another time."

"Definitely," I smiled back. Yeah, I lied. So shoot me.

Jacob was eyeing me suspiciously. I shot him a warning glance to leave it.

I wasn't looking forward to English- skipping was becoming a more preferable choice. But if Jacob said something to Edward… Oh, stuff it. When have I been known to run away from my problems? Never, that's when.

I walked into the English room confidently, and saw that Jacob was already there, sat at our desk, reading. Buff as he may be, he still likes a good book. We'd have huge debates on literature and plots, drive Jazz mad. We really had a lot in common, if you thought about it…

Wait…no! No thinking about it! _Edward, Edward, Edward_, I reminded myself as I walked down the aisle to where he sat.

He glanced up from his page for a fraction of a second, smiled briefly at me and then looked back down. I chuckled quietly to myself: typical Jacob.

I took my books out, sat down and waited for the teacher to turn up. I honestly don't know why they call them that in this place, they haven't taught me anything since I came here…

"I'm not beating Leah up, you know," came a small voice from my right.

I was momentarily confused, but I didn't want that to show. I didn't want him thinking that I'd been thinking what he thinks I've been thinking, even though I have infact been thinking what he thinks I've been thinking, **(Confused? Good) **so I tried not to hesitate with my answer.

"When did I say that?"

He put his book down, and turned his head to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Bella, if you aren't thinking it, then that boyfriend of yours is."

"Jake! Why d'you think that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, Bella."

I sighed. "Can you blame him?" I muttered.

"No. I can't. That's why I'm setting it straight. I promise you, I literally haven't laid a finger on her." I could sense the double meaning in his words, and decided to skim past it.

"Where the hell did this come from?" I asked. I mean, it was pretty out of the blue.

He shrugged. "I figured it had something to do with why you weren't coming tonight."

"No, Jake, no it, uhh, it really is Emmett's birthday." I mumbled, looking away.

He leaned closer to me, his lips at my ear. "You've always been a terrible liar, Bells." He whispered.

"I know," I sighed.

"Hey, I'm not gonna say anything. If you guys don't wanna come, you don't wanna come. I'll play along for Leah's sake. I just didn't think you'd give me that bullshit."

"I do wanna come!" I said before I could stop myself. My big gob and me…

"What, _he _doesn't want you there?"

"No! No, Edward's not like that-"

"Oh, and I was, was I?" he snapped.

"What? No, I-"

"Just leave it, Bella." He said in that stern tone of his that _made_ you leave it, made you feel stupid and inferior and rude and pathetic…I hadn't heard that in a while.

**

**Aww. Does anyone else feel that Bella is a bit of a twat? Its not just me, is it?**

**Anyways, hope everybody had a good Xmas! Zoe, your boyf got me a hat!! And the socks are lush! I'm wearing them now:) I slipped in them on my laminate flooring earlier and whacked my head on the fridge, and my mum swears blind she hasn't heard me say the words 'Taylor Lautner' since! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME???**

**HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY, MOG!!! Lol ly xxxxxx :D**

**Oh, and people, Alice will be coming back! You don't honestly think I'd leave her out, do you? Nah, they'll be one big happy family again soon! :D**

**Oh, and people! New poll! Profile! Go vote! I need help! There, I admitted it :) lol jks :)**

**Wow, those is some fairly long ramblings... I should stop.**

**Reviews=something awesomely cool and Twilight related! You won't know what it is unless you review! Go!!**


	19. Chapter 19 Fight

**I'm baaaaaaaack!! Who missed me? x**

**I wrote a pretty long chapter for you guys! :D**

**I have been away trying to steal Twilight. As it turns out, I still don't own it.**

******

**Never Again, Chapter 19: Fight**

It was awkward, to say the least.

Who'd've thought it? Lunch with your ex-boyfriend, his new girlfriend and your current boyfriend is, in fact, awkward. Very much so.

Several times, I'd gone to speak but didn't have a clue what I was supposed to say; what would stop this…this…_awkwardness_.

"What are we doing tonight?" Edward asked me quietly.

_Well, we aren't going to the movies_. I shrugged. "Jazz isn't working."

Jazz being at home hadn't been the most pleasant experience lately. He moped. He ate. He moped. He slept. He moped. He glared at Edward and I an awful lot. Then he moped.

I spent the rest of lunch concocting various plans to make Alice take him back. He'd fallen ass over tit for her; he'd always acted like a kid again. He was never going to be the same with anyone else- not that he'd ever consider anyone else. He needed her, and as much as Alice probably didn't like to admit it, I knew she needed him, too.

As soon as the bell rang, Edward and I leapt up in the direction of Biology, muttering rushed goodbyes to Leah and Jacob.

"I thought bridges had been built," Edward muttered.

"What?"

"You and Jacob. I thought there were no problems, you keep telling me it's all in the past."

"Mmm." I didn't need this now. What I needed was a nice supportive boyfriend. Not a dick.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What did you do?"

"When?"

Edward sighed as we walked into the Biology room. We were the first ones in there, obviously.

"You and Jacob." I could tell he hated saying that, even though he knew there was no 'me and Jacob'. "Why the frostiness?"

"There's no frostiness," I told him defiantly as we took our usual seats at the back. "We're fine."

His eyebrow went up. I sighed.

"Okay, there was a little misunderstanding. But we're fine."

"What about?" he murmured, stroking my hair softly. It wasn't like he wanted to know so he could hate Jacob, it was like he wanted to know what was upsetting me, and how he could make it better. That was the Edward I'd met all those months ago. I smiled slightly, remembering.

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine."

"Bella."

"Edward." I snapped. Yeah, my bitch was coming back. It must be something they put in the water in Forks or something.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He pinched the bridge if his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "You're keeping something from me Bella."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front. He was being ridiculously over dramatic.

"And I don't like it." Edward finished.

"You're being stupid," I muttered.

"Am I?" He was getting louder. Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton's heads turned questioningly at us from their seats at the front.

I felt my cheeks redden. I turned and glared at him.

"Edward," I muttered quietly. "Can we not do this here please?"

"Why not? Not got something to hide have you?" He wasn't quieting down.

"I mean it Edward." God, I sounded menacing. I sounded exactly like when Jasper was in full-on cop mode, cautioning someone. He always said I'd follow in the family footsteps. "_Leave it_."

He glared back with just as much angst. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then you can sod off!" I near-shrieked at him.

He stood up, shrugging. "Fine."

He walked to the door and out of the room swiftly, without looking back.

"Eh up, looks like trouble in paradise," Mike muttered to Jessica not-so quietly.

I can't be sure, but it seemed Jessica replied with something like "five bucks says they've split by Friday."

Stupid bitch. What did she know?

The teacher walked in then, and started his lecture. Cholesterol? How in the hell was I supposed to concentrate on cholesterol now?

What the frigg was his problem anyway? I'd never seen him like this before. There had to be something huge up his ass. It was so unlike him not to tell me what it was and moan about it strait away. It had to be more than the whole Jacob/Leah thing…

Well, _what_?

And since when did he just walk out of lessons? Where had he even gone, anyway?

The rest of the lesson continued like that, random questions buzzing around my head, fifty more popping up each time I thought something different. I didn't learn a single thing about cholesterol. It was probably a Swan thing, I mean; Charlie had died of a heart attack. We were just immune to anything about it.

I wondered what Edward would've said, what jokes he would've cracked…

The bell rang suddenly, snapping me out of it. I gathered my books, and Edward's stuff he'd left, and hurried out of the room before anymore snide comments reached my ears.

I literally ran to the parking space, wanting to just get home...The empty parking space. Wherever Edward had gone, he had a very comfortable ride.

Fother Mucker.

Or words to that affect.

"Bella!"

I turned to see Jacob and Leah walking out of school towards me, hand in hand.

"Alright?" Leah asked me as they approached.

"Fine," I smiled.

"Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he's at the dentist. Had to leave early," I lied smoothly. Hmmm…"That's why he was a bit off at lunch. He's scared of the dentist."

"Oh." Jake smirked. "You need a ride?"

Things are looking up, oh finally…**(Whoever tells me what song that comes from wins an oiled-up Edward... :D)** "That'd be great Jake," I smiled. We started walking to his Rabbit.

**

Edward wasn't at home.

Jazz was back though.

"God, what's up with you?" he moaned at me from his spot on the couch as I stomped into the house and then slumped into the chair opposite him, scowling.

"F**k you."

"Oh, God. Did he dump you? He dumped you didn't he? Well, I hate to say it, Sis, but I think you're better off without him. We should have a party or something-"

"He didn't dump me!" I wailed. But then I thought. "Well, I don't _think_ he did."

"Oh, to be a teenage girl…" Jazz sighed. "You know, you really don't get how simple you have it. _And_ all you do is freaking complain. So, what happened then?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

He sighed again. "Shame. I needed cheering up."

I threw a cushion at his head. He snickered.

"What's up with you, then?" I asked, wanting to forget the whole ordeal.

"Take two failed. Epically."

Jazz had had a huge master plan to get back with Alice. But it turned out that it was just calling her. Which didn't work, 'cause she never even picked up the phone. So he moped around in his pyjama bottoms for a week, claiming he was devising a new plan.

"What did you do?"

He smiled at me sheepishly. "Well…I _might_'ve hired a private detective to-"

"You did _WHAT_?"

"Here me out! Just to find out where I might be able to 'accidentally' be able to bump into her, and maybe buy her lunch, and talk things over…"

I nodded. "But...?"

"She knew the freaking guy." He muttered unwillingly.

I burst out laughing. I'm sorry, but that was funny shit. "H-_How_?" I spluttered.

"Ex-boyfriend or something. Soon as he found out who she was, he went and spilled."

"Gutted."

"Indeed." He nodded solemnly.

"Well, what next?" I asked. "Third time's a charm and all that."

"Well, I was thinking…how easy do you think it would be to get my hands on an elephant?"

After living with Jasper all my life, that didn't faze me. "Next."

"Hiring monkeys to-"

"Pass."

"Giving her Miley Cyrus's head, that I decapitated myself?"

I blinked. "I'm sure she'd appreciate the gesture, but what else you got?"

"Kidnapping Billie-Joe Armstrong and-"

"Dude!"

"Well, that's all I have," he snapped.

"And that took you all day?"

"Well, what do you suggest? I forgot you were Washington's answer to the freaking love guru!"

"Ugh!" I groaned, jumping up and leaving the room. Was it official 'males-be-twats' day or something?

I stomped up the stairs to my bedroom, and slammed the door. I shoved my earphones in on full, and sunk onto my bed.

I must've fallen asleep, because I woke with a start when my phone started ringing.

"Edward?" I asked hopefully.

"No, B, it's Emmett."

"Oh." I sighed. "What's up?"

"Well, Rose and I just got back, and…have you and Edward had an argument or something?"

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Well, he's…" I heard Rosalie in the background; cutting him off, telling him something…"He's just asleep on the couch is all."

Oh. Well, I'd been asleep on my bed until very recently.

"That it?" I was kinda cranky. Well, I _had_ just been rudely woken up.

Emmett sighed. Rose spoke again, louder this time.

"I don't want you worrying her, Emmett."

"She needs to know," he told her.

"Emmett? What's happened?" I asked. I was sick of always being the last to know…

"Rose is over-reacting, B. He's just been drinking. A lot. It's not like him, and I just figured something must be up…"

Ugh, what a mess. I needed to talk to someone. Not Emmett. I didn't want a Cullen. I wanted…

"Is Rosalie still there?" I asked him.

"Yeah…?"

"Can I talk to her?"

I spent the next hour bitching on the phone to my sister. Which _is_ allowed. Because I'm a teenager, and even with all the crap that'd happened, I was still a teenager, and I needed a good bitch every now and then. I'm only human, for Christ's sake.

"So what's his problem, then?" Rose wanted to know.

"I dunno. I'm sure he's not just jealous…" It had to be more than that. It had to have more depth…"What do you reckon?"

"I dunno, Bella. Look…I gotta go."

"Ugh, Rose!"

"Sorry! I'm gonna be late for work."

"Well, what am I spos'd to do?"

"You'll figure it out!"

She hung up.

Bitch.

******

**Okies, firstly, I'm sorry! I've been really busy! But I'm back, and hopefully this story'll be getting better now..**

**Ever read over your work, and discover that it is in fact complete crap? Yeah... beginning to regret that now.**

**Secondly, I'm serious about that oiled-up Edward. ;D Lemme know what you reckon it was! XD**

**Yeah, soz bout that random A/N. I was listening to the song, and thought 'yeah, what the hell, that fits there!' so I put it in. If you don't like it, I don't really give two shits. NothingPersonal.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Ly xxx**


	20. Chapter 20 One in, One out

**I'm really sorry about how short this is, and how long it took to get it out. I just really wanted to update today, for some reason. I don't even have an excuse :D Don't be expecting many daily updates for a while, but I'll try my best :)**

**I own nothing. NOTHING.**

Never Again, Chapter 20: One in, one out

I rolled over, and was shocked to find nothing but cold sheets. No Edward.

I stretched and adjusted my eyes to the light as I remembered the previous day's events.

No Edward.

No Edward.

_No Edward._

I heard voices downstairs. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. Edward needs you. It's gonna be a quiet day anyway. Don't worry, Em."

Jasper hung up the phone as he I skidded to a halt into the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows at my pyjama-clad form.

"Your alarm not go of?" He asked. I shook my head.

He glanced at his watch.

"Hurry up and get ready then, I can drop you in."

I shook my head again. "I'm not going today."

"Why not?"

I scrambled around in my head for a decent excuse.

"I'm sick."

"What's wrong?"

"Cramps."

"Nice try, take your meds."

Crap, I forgot about that. Damn Jasper and his law-abiding ways…

"I've run out."

"Eat a banana. I'll get you a repeat prescription today."

"That banana thing is a myth."

"You'll have to settle for asprin then."

Plan B.

"You don't know what it's like!" I screeched at him. "You're a BOY!!"

I stormed back upstairs and slammed my door. I could here the gossip spewing from Jessica never-get-fucked Stanley's mouth buzzing around Homeroom when I didn't turn up, but it didn't matter to me. Since when did I care what people thought? Never, that's when.

I just wanted Edward back.

I _needed_ him back.

What was his problem anyway?

This sucks.

"Bella?" Jasper knocked on my door. "Come on, this is childish. Get ready and I'll take you to school."

"I'm not going." I told him again.

"Is this because of Edward? Emmett called. Bells, you're better than this. Go show those twats you don't need him."

I opened the door and stared at him.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked him incredulously. "I _do_ need him. He's everything. He's like… my air supply, my food supply, my...my…my _everything._ "

It was quiet for a second. Then Jasper started laughing at me.

He stopped abruptly when he saw my expression. He straitened up and gave me his serious face. "Alright. You're definitely going tomorrow. I need your help today."

"Doing what?"

"You'll see," he told me vaguely as he walked down the hall to his room.

**

"This is stupid." I told him again as we turned into Alice's street.

"It's this or school," he said sternly. "And if you hadn't have pissed Edward off I'd be doing this with Emmett."

"I haven't done anything to piss him off! Why is everyone blaming _me_ for this whole shitload? It's all his f**king fault!"

Jazz flinched back from me. "Okay, beginning to wish I had a brother." He muttered.

"I heard that."

He switched of the engine and grinned at me. "I said it loud."

I had to admit, if I was Alice, I wouldn't be complaining.

On the other hand, I was myself, so I would be complaining.

"She better freaking appreciate this," I said as I climbed the ladder. "Why aren't you up here anyway?"

"My irrational fear of heights," he called up to me. "Alice always says it's endearing. I need to direct you, anyway."

"Is there okay?"

"Can you get it a bit higher?"

"Nope." I said as I nailed it in. I swear I heard Jasper call me a bitch.

Yeah, I know. He's right.

I came down and we repeated the process on the other side of the house. Then I spent the next two hours hanging strings of fairy lights across Alice's house, and then we lit hundreds of candles all over the garden. I'd nailed it in exactly the right place so the words of the huge banner could be read clearly:

**I'M SORRY. I LOVE YOU.**

**MARRY ME, ALICE BRANDON ;)**

It was my idea to add the smiley.

"Thanks, Sis," Jazz smiled, sitting down on Alice's immaculate lawn next to me, handing me a can of cider.

"Anytime," I muttered, cracking it open and taking a swig. "What time's she getting here, anyway?"

"She finishes work at 3, so…"

"What the f**k?"

"…Now." He finished.

I really had to bite down hard in my lip to stop a great big 'awwwwww' coming out.

Jazz handed me his car keys as I stood up. I took the hint.

"I'll see you guys later," I said, smiling as Alice took in her surrounding. Jazz fumbled in his pocket and got down on one knee while her back was turned.

Well, there's one for the grandkids, I thought as I drove back through town home.

I noticed as I drove down the street that there was a UPV sat outside my house.

An Unidentified Parked Volvo.

My heart, against my will, sped up, and I couldn't stop myself from driving slightly faster.

Edward was here.

**

**Sooooooooooo sorry to end it there! But its all I have for the time being. I still need you guys to go vote in the poll. Profile. GO.**

**So, how is everybody? God, it really has been ages. What did you think of the get-Alice-back thing? I just thought it was really sweet. I mean, who could say no to that?**

**Oooh, and everyone say hi to Tombe223 and robynjodie, the latest poor souls I've managed to kidnap from the real world and into the world of obsession, otherwise known as FanFiction, hehe. Their story ideas sound amazing, can't wait for them to get their asses into gear and post them.**

**Lol, like I can talk :D**

**It really would be lovely if I could get a review from all of my amazing readers. There really are alot of you guys *dazzle dazzle* :D**

**Untill next time, futher muckers :D xxx**


	21. Chapter 21 Rearrangments

**Hey, guys :) I know, I know. Its been a while. Sorry. I really don't even have a proper excuse. But I am sorry. And I'm shit scared of posting this, in case you all hate me. BUT- keep reading! I mean, you all trusted me with the Jasper/Alice shizzle, and that all worked out fine! This is just the way the story goes. Sorry.**

**I'm also sorry that this chapter is kinda short. It just seems longer because of my rambling. Sorry.**

**Jeez, I'm apologizing alot. Anyone would think I was Mzie or something. Lol, only joking babe!**

**Erm, I'm supposed to say something else... oh yeah, that I co-own Twilight.**

**You all understand that is a lie, right?**

**~~~xXx~~X~~xXx~~~**

"…So I hope you can understand that this really is for the best," Edward finished, resting his hands on the table.

What the hell was I supposed to say? To be blatantly honest, I was very confused. One minute I was helping my brother propose to the love of his life, the next I was listening to my boyfriend's reasons for a 'break in our relationship'.

So I just sat there, a kind of dopey look on my face, my mouth hanging open in a state if shock.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to tell him he was stupid. I wanted to explain that Jacob and me were just friends, that he has Leah now anyway. I wanted to scream at him for being such a dick the other day, and then take him upstairs and let him show me just how sorry he was.

Only he clearly wasn't sorry. He didn't give two shits. He was happy… without me.

"Bella?" he asked quietly, momentarily shocking me. Why was he still here? "Say something, please?"

Say something?! I'd freaking say something to you, pal…

Only I couldn't. I wanted to scream, yell, shout in his face… but I just couldn't.

So I nodded, and said, "Okay. If that's what you want."

And then he said, "It is," and then he got up and went upstairs. Twenty minutes later he came back down with all of his stuff.

I stood in the window and watched as he loaded his Volvo with his bags, and then drove back to Emmett's. A part of me didn't believe this was happening, that he was really leaving me. But as he jumped in the car and started the engine, I shut that side of me up. Because she was a twat. And it was her that had gotten me into this mess in the first place.

She was the part of me that had fallen for him that day. The same part of me that had fallen for Jacob, and all the rest. She was the part that made me keep coming back, even though all the other parts knew I shouldn't.

That part? Some call it your heart. But I don't really believe in that crap. My heart pumps my blood around my body. It doesn't flutter, it doesn't ache, and it most certainly doesn't break.

He didn't look back as he drove off.

Here come those noises again…

**~~~xXx~~X~~xXx~~~**

**A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER**

"…And I thought that the bridesmaids could be in blue, I've always said that's Bella's best colour…"

"Uh huh."

"…And my parents know a lot of vegetarians, so we'll need to talk to the caterer…"

"Uh huh."

"And are you gonna want your mom and Phil there? Because we need to get the numbers confirmed."

"Well, I guess we-"

"And I want something more original than flowers, they always remind me of funerals. I was thinking feathers, and lights! Lots of lights!"

I smiled. Sort of. I hadn't smiled properly in a while.

Everything had been wedding, wedding, wedding with Jazz and Alice, non-stop, even though she was convinced she wanted a long engagement. Today, we were venue-ing, and were driving to the next place. It had been a long morning. Alice only had about twenty freaking thousand places in mind, and as official maid-of-honour and 'secondary wedding planner' (which just meant Alice shouting at me a lot because of my 'mediocre' ideas), I had to come along to anything vaguely to do with the wedding, right down to buying the stamps for the invitations.

"What happened to that 'long engagement' idea, Al?" I laughed. Then I wished I hadn't.

She turned around in the front seat and said, menacingly, "Bella. I have been engage for three hundred and sixty-seven hours. I would like to plan my wedding now. You don't like it, you can lump it."

I opened my mouth to tell her exactly where I would be lumping it, but held my tongue. Stupid juiced-up pixie…

Jasper shot me an apologetic look in the rear-view mirror, but I just smiled him off. Sort of.

Truthfully, all the wedding shit was pissing me off. Wedding. Marriage. Together forever.

All the things I wouldn't have now.

Every day, I had to sit next to him in that stupid Biology room, trying to keep my eyes on my notes, my hands to myself and my head out of the gutter. It was tough, but I was managing it. In my own way.

The first few days, I was in denial. Then I went a little crazy, and threw a brick through his car window. With the repair bill in mind, I changed tactics. I re-read _Flirting For Dummies_, and went shopping. My skirts became shorter; my tops lower cut, and my lips glossier. It was freaking freezing, but it was worth it for the longer-than-normal glances that came his way from across the canteen.

And the jealousy in Jessica Stanley's eyes when I looked good in an outfit she can't get over her fat ass. Hehehe…

Yeah, I know. Bitch. It's just the way it is. Anyway, a few more disapproving looks from Jasper and Alice, and the way Leah seemed slightly wary of Jacob around the new me, and then the bitchy comments scribbled on the toilet walls about me put things into perspective and I realised how silly I was being. Edward wasn't going to just fall back in love with me because I flashed him a bit of cleavage.

So, we emerged into the weird post-break-up friend stage. It was inevitable, I mean, my sister was dating his brother, who works for my brother. We were bound to run into each other from time to time. I didn't want those times to be awkward. That would just be…ya know. Awkward.

And the sexual tension would be suicidal.

"Oh wow, this place is beautiful!" Alice cried suddenly, bursting my bubble, for which I was thankful. I hated the way I was so hooked on Edward; it was unnatural. I had abandonment dreams about him, _other_ dreams about him (if you get what I mean), and I felt…weird. I sort of ached. Almost like there was a hole that had been punched through me when Edward left. Almost. And those noises I kept making made were just an overreaction. I just couldn't stop them.

"No shit, there's a golf course!" Jazz yelled suddenly, looking between Alice and I gleefully.

Alice didn't look so thrilled. "Jasper."

"Yes, honey?"

"A golf course?! Are you serious? You are going to be too busy getting married to care about some freaking golf course!!" she screeched.

That was the moment that I decided I didn't like wedding-Alice very much. She made my ears sad.

**~~~xXx~~X~~xXx~~~**

**So, there ya have it! I'd reallly appreciate a review, guys, just to let me know if you're all hating on me or not. You've all been kinda quiet for the last couple of chapters...**

**Oh, and hey to the new readers! There seems to be a couple of them... sorry if my ramblings scare you. Or if you used to think this story was really goood but now I'm kind of loosing it...**

**Ugh, again with the apologizing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Peace out!**

**Lu xXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	22. Chapter 22 Confusions

**Erm, guys? Whats the deal? Last chapter got over 200 hits... but no one bothered to review! You make me sad...**

**So lets try again, yeah? This is actually the longest chapter I've ever posted...**

**Jesus, I thought I was scared of posting that last chapter. I really am scared about posting this, cuz I know how many team Edwards (idiots, np) are reading. And I know they will all be screaming at their computor screens for a second. But then you'll all read on, and then you'll all probably laugh. Honest. So just keep reading!**

**On that note, I'll leave you to it!**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is totally dedicated to Leanne and Dave, who are getting married in June :) Thnx for the inspiration, Lea! xx**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. OR WEDDINGS.**

******~~~xXx~~X~~xXx~~~**

"Why is the date so important?"

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "This is gonna be a day that we will celebrate every year for the rest of our lives. It needs to be perfect."

After much deliberation, we (namely Alice) had decided on a May or June wedding. We had the calendar out, and were trying to pick an exact date, which was proving harder than anyone would have originally thought.

"Okay, well…May 3rd?"

"That sounds weird."

"How the hell does that sound weird? It's a date on the calendar!"

"I don't like it. I really think June is the way to go…"

We spent another half hour picking through the pros and cons of the 30 days of June.

"I'm not gonna pick a date just because its on a Saturday…"

"Jazz always says that Saturdays are the busiest days for policemen… the whole force will be at the wedding. What day of the week is relatively crime free?"

"There are specific days?"

I shrugged. "Jazz always says so. They have this database thing at the office, there are patterns between the days apparently, maybe-"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!!" she screeched, leaping to her feet and running upstairs.

She was back minutes later with a very confused looking Jasper in tow.

She had that crazed look in her eye. I decided that this was really a task for the couple in question, not a tag-along maid of honour, so I got up, grabbing the keys to my truck, and left them to it, ignoring the death glare Jasper sent my way.

It wasn't until I turned onto the long winding drive that led to the big white house that I realised where I had been going. I really hadn't meant to. I just…had. Out of habit, I guess. I switched the engine off and sat for a minute on the drive, deciding what to do. I was far enough away from the house that they couldn't see me if they looked out.

I could drop in and say hi. I hadn't seen Emmett in a while, and Rosalie was saying I should visit more, before… Edward moved back in.

I should turn around and go home.

Edward might not even be in.

I really should turn around…

I could just drop in for a bit, to give Rosalie her…

I looked frantically around the car for something that belonged to Rosalie. Nothing. Just my luck that my car was a 'filthy death trap she would never set foot in'.

Well, I could still just pop round…

Edward must hate me. He doesn't want to see me.

He might still feel the same way…

He broke up with me!

He thought me and Jake still had feelings for each other. Everyone makes mistakes.

Well, that was one mistake too many. Do I really want to be with someone who doesn't trust me?

Ugh, f**k you, multiple personalities!

I turned the key, and drove…

**~~~xXx~~X~~xXx~~~**

"I really hope you don't mind me dropping by like this," I said, walking through the door and into the tiny kitchen. I turned into the living room. "Oh, hey, Leah."

She smiled at me, and turned back to her books.

"Not at all, Bells," Jacob said. **(Who saw THAT coming?! Lol) **"You know you're always welcome here."

He sat back down next to Leah and shuffled some papers around.

"Oh, you guys are studying? I'll leave you to it," I told them, turning back towards the door, not wanting to impose.

"Bella, don't be stupid," Leah stopped me. "Come on, sit down. You can help me with this freaking Algebra."

"Erm, I really don't think I'm the best person to help you with that, Leah," I laughed.

We spent the next couple of hours laughing, tackling Algebra problems together, just hanging out, and… having _fun_. It didn't feel like 'fun' happened to me anymore.

Billy came home with Sue just as Leah was thinking about going home, and they asked me to stay for dinner. Well, it would've been rude to say no, wouldn't it?

Billy suggested I call Jazz and Alice and invite them down; they arrived shortly after Leah's brother Seth, Sam Uley and some of the other kids from the Reservation. I had to step outside to calm down for a minute when the house became suddenly full of very good-looking, muscular, tanned, male adolescents. I am only human, after all.

I was actually having a really nice time. These were the people that had been forced upon me since I was born because if Charlie, but we'd seen less and less of them since he died. It was nice to see them all again, almost like nothing had changed. Almost as if…

"Hey."

I jumped a little bit at the sound of Jake's voice cutting through the night toward me. He laughed his laugh, and I couldn't help but to laugh with him. He was contagious. He walked over and leaned against the wall next to me.

"You okay?"

"I'm good," I smiled. "You?"

"Yeah, it's all good."

Some people would have found the silence awkward, but not us. Not with everything we've been through. It wasn't even awkward or uncomfortable when he wrapped his arm around me and hugged me when I started to shiver slightly.

"This has been really fun," I told him.

"Hmm," he murmured into my hair. I felt his strong, warm arms wrap a little tighter around me.

"It's been nice to see everyone again."

"Hmm," he murmured again. "It's nice to have you here again."

I turned my head to smile at him, and then realised just how close our lips were. I felt his breath tingle on my lips, and I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly. I was home. I was wrong to think that Jacob could only be a friend to me. He was so much more, and at that moment, I wanted him to be.

I opened my eyes just as his lips pressed gently to mine. He skimmed his lips along my jaw, down my neck, and then back up to my lips, silently asking permission with his eyes. I answered by pushing my lips back to his. They parted and he took my bottom lip in between his, sucking lightly. My hands moved to around his neck and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, deepening the kiss. Our lips moved easily against one another, and I wondered why the hell we had ever stopped doing this in the first place.

When we eventually broke apart for air, I realised just what we had done. Just as I was deliberating between whether to start apologizing madly or kiss him again, he shoved me back roughly, an angry look in his eyes.

"What the hell?"

He leaned over me, and hissed, "Leave me alone, Bella."

"Jake? But…what? Huh? You…I…we…You kissed me!" I stuttered stupidly.

He didn't answer, just glared.

"Stay away from me. Stay away from Leah. And if you ever try anything like that again, don't think the new me will be around for much longer," he said menacingly.

He stalked off, leaving me alone in his back yard, tears streaming down my face.

**~~~xXx~~X~~xXx~~~**

I woke up Sunday morning feeling like crap. I looked like it, too. Just as well, really: I didn't have anyone to look good for.

I made my way downstairs. I didn't feel like being sociable, but I really didn't want to stay in bed all day feeling sorry for myself. So I pulled myself out of my bit, slapped a smile I hoped looked genuine on my face, and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Alice cried cheerily. I winced as the sound echoed in my head.

"Hey," I said, pulling out a chair and sitting down with them at the table. "What are we up to?" I gestured to the envelopes and such that scattered the table in strategically placed piles.

"Alice- ouch! – _We _picked a date for the wedding, and _we _wanted to get the invitations out as soon as possible." Jazz smiled at his beloved, rubbing his leg where her bony little foot had kicked him.

"Aw, sweetie. You're learning." She smiled at him, and patted him sweetly.

I was trying hard to keep last night's dinner down.

I poured myself some juice. "So what date have you set?"

"June 20th."

I choked on my juice violently. Jazz slapped me on the back.

"What?"

Spluttering, I gasped, "That's…that's Edward's birthday."

Alice slammed her fists down on the table, screaming, throwing the papers everywhere. Too many profanities that I could keep up with streamed out of her mouth, and she ran from the room.

Jazz and I sat still in a stunned silence for a second, and then he got up, muttering, "I better go see if I can calm her down…"

And then I was alone. I sighed, and started sorting the strewn invitations and envelopes back into piles on the table.

I skimmed the lists of guests, split evenly under the headings '_His_' and '_Hers_'. I couldn't help but to smile at her cuteness…

What? That can't be right. She wouldn't do that to me. Jazz wouldn't do that to me. It must be some kind of mistake…

I saw that the name had been ticked, so I rifled through the pile of invitations until I found it. Sure enough, there it was, in black and white. Well, blue and gold, the colours Alice had picked, but whatever.

_**Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock Swan**_

_**Invite you**_

_**Edward, (+1)**_

_**together with their families to share in their happiness as they exchange vows of marriage and begin their new lives together**_

Plus one? PLUS ONE?!

**~~~xXx~~X~~xXx~~~**

**Soooo?? Did I do alright? Are you all totally hating on me because of the kiss? Are you hating on me because of Jacob? Should I kill him off?**

**Lol, you know I could never do that! Hehe. Oh, guys! Who's loving my new page-break things? Aren't they pretty?!! I only realised the other day that the ones I'd been using all along wern't showing up. Which was kinda embarrassing, tbh :D**

**Oh, and I completley forgot about that song thing from a couple of chapters ago! "Things are looking up, oh finally..." is the opening line of Looking Up, by Paramore. Its a pretty kick-ass song. Go youtube it or something, if you haven't already (which you really should of). I was kinda shocked only one person, (out of the TWO of you that actually bothered to review that chapter :P) namely my best mate (LOVEEE YOUUU!!) got that right. She is ridiculously hooked on that band :P xx**

**Right, I'll go now. :)**

**Love ya, mwah xxx**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**(pwweeease??)**


	23. Chapter 23 Awesome red truck

**Hey, guys :)**

**Sorry, this chapter is VERY random. This big random thing happens, see, I was sat writing it, and this really funny picture me and Sally (Mrs Andrew Workman) saw the other day of Kristen Stewart popped into my head, and then the next thing I know I'm absolutley pissing myself over this paragraph I'd written of complete crap... but it fit :D**

**Sorry if you don't find it funny. Really I am.**

**MORGAN- the girl who tells me to kill off Jacob. Shame on you. Like that would EVER happen in a story I wrote.**

**Anyway, I'll leave you to it now. :D**

**I DON'T OWN TWILGHT. OR AWESOME RED TRUCKS. Hehehehe... just wait and see!!**

******

A couple of weeks passed without much contact with Edward, or Jacob. Jake didn't speak to me in English at all anymore.

After a call to the hotel (and a minor therapy session for Alice), the wedding was re-arranged for the 27th.

"A day that seems to be clear," Alice chuckled nervously one Monday morning, warming her tiny hands on her coffee mug. "You are absolutely certain the 27th is okay?"

Jazz nodded reassuringly, smiling at her.

God, I hated how happy they were! Everything was so serious together-forever around them now. Alice had now fully moved in and they'd put her house on the market to pay for the wedding, which was proving pretty costly.

"Mom was saying she wanted to do something important at the wedding," I chipped in, remembering an earlier phone-conversation.

"Like what?"

"She mentioned paying for your dress, or buying the cake… something like that," Jazz told her.

"SHIT!"

"What?" Jazz and I asked, bewildered.

"I haven't even thought about the freaking cake!"

Alice turned into full on wedding mode, and started pulling out wedding catalogues and contact numbers, muttering to herself. Jazz tried to sneak away, but didn't get very far. I laughed and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I gotta go to school, Ali," I smiled, and kissed her cheek swiftly. Jazz glared at me. I grabbed my keys and called "Remember, nobody ever likes fruit cake!" as I walked out the door.

I had barely pulled into the school parking lot when something flew out of the middle of freaking nowhere and hit the windshield of my truck.

I stomped on the break and jumped out; ready for a full-scale punch up with the crazy freak that had nearly killed me, and was surprised to see Leah was the only one in the lot. I mean, it was still pretty early…

"Did you see that?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"You saw who it was?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Me."

Huh. That's funny. It sounded like _Leah_ had thrown whatever it was at my truck. That can't be right.

"Who?" I asked again, stepping closer towards her.

Leah rolled her eyes at me. "It was _me_, dipshit."

Okay, because that makes sense. Living with all these freaks makes me sound really stupid sometimes. Why in the hell would Leah do that? She's one of the few people that actually likes me nowadays!

"Okay. Erm…why?"

"Because I hate you."

Well, looks like I spoke to soon. Again.

"What the f*ck have I ever done to you?!"

She walked closer towards me, so we were almost touching. I'd never actually realised just how scarily tall she was. She narrowed her eyes and glared at me, her face mere millimetres away from mine.

"I'm onto you, you filthy slut," she whispered menacingly. "Stay away from Jacob. Stay away from me. You so much as _look_ at him again, and I'll rip your eyeballs from their sockets and ram them down your throat, you piece of shit."

What did I do? Well, aside from shitting myself, I realised: Jacob told her. The little dick told her about the kiss, and made it sound like _I_ had come onto _him_, made _me_ out to be the bad guy. Girl. Whatever. **(Here it comes!!!)**

Then I turned around and walked away, back to my truck. Because I was the bigger person.

Yeah, the bigger person in a f*cking Chevy, you f*cking idiot! Who's the bigger person now! ME! _Never_ anger a sexually deprived person in a f*cking awesome red truck! We'll see exactly how big you are smeared all over the windscreen like a f*cking BUG!! DIE DIE DIE!!

Oh, look at that. There seems to have been some sort of accident. Are those mangled guts over there _Leah's_?

Hehehe…

**

**Edward P.O.V!!! (Just to add some colour :D You can thank me later)**

I heard the familiar roar of Bella's Chevy turn into the parking lot, and grinned to myself. I couldn't help it. There's just something really sexy about a woman that can handle a large vehicle.

Hah.

I shook my head to clear it of the rather perverted visions involving Bella and…uh…_large vehicles_ that had just popped out of nowhere as the squeal of the truck's breaks filled the air.

I turned around to see Bella stopped in the middle of the lot, looking around, confused. I dodged behind a strategically placed mini-van and witnessed a heated argument take place between Bella and Leah.

I was really proud of Bella for just walking away, back to her truck, being the bigger person. I was surprised she'd managed to control her anger problems so easily, I mean-

HOLY SHIT!

No way. I must be delusional…

I heard Bella's evil laugh as she rammed Leah down in her truck and realised that, unfortunately, it was not so.

Bella had killed Leah.

And was now laughing hysterically about it.

I glanced around the parking lot. Luckily there was no one else around. Just me, Bella, and a pile of mangled guts.

So then I slowly made my way towards Bella, who was laughing in Leah's messy face, chuckling about her truck, and bugs. Maybe I should think this through…

Crap. She's seen me.

"Hey, Edward!" she laughed. I didn't say anything, just let what had just happened sink in. It didn't take as long as I thought it would've.

"Oh, shit," Bella mumbled to herself, as I watched the realisation flash in her eyes. She looked at me worriedly.

"It's okay," I told her. "We'll sort it out. I have plan."

"What?" She looked pretty confused. Which is understandable, really. Poor girl.

"Just do what I tell you to, okay?"

She nodded as I pulled my phone out and dialled Emmett. I knew being a police officer's brother was going to have its uses someday.

Bella was brilliant. A little under an hour later, she'd cried and wailed her way out of everything. It probably helped that Jasper turned up.

"Edward," he called over to me, beckoning me towards him. I walked around the truck sectioned off with yellow tape.

"Yeah?"

He nodded over to Bella, who was sat shaking slightly to herself, the Vaseline she'd geniusly rubbed under her eyes glinting, making her eyes look sallow. Nobody would ever know…

"Take her home for me? Would you mind staying with her for a bit? Just until me or Alice get back?"

"Sure."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," I said, starting to walk over to her. But Jasper put a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Don't try anything."

"What?"

He glared at me menacingly. "You heard me. She's been through enough."

As if I'd take advantage of her while she's like this!

Actually…

So I just nodded and shook him off. He still didn't trust me. Sure, he had to do the whole protective-older-brother thing, but… it was too much sometimes, it really was.

******

**Sooooooo?? How'd I do? Should I delete this and start again? Was I too mean?**

**Seriously, go Google that picture. Its fucking hilarious :D I won't go into detail here, I'll let you go see for yourselves :)**

**And how did I do with the Edward POV? Are you all totally hating on me now?**

**Hehe. I really enjoyed writing that. I can't stop laughing now :):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Well... leave me some love guys! Only my best friend has reviewed the last few chaps. You realise how depressing that is?**

**Don't take that the wrong way, Mog :D LOVEE YOUUU!!! XXXXX**

**Right, I'll go now.**

**Again- sorry for the rambles :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!! :D**


End file.
